The Blue Panther and the Red Fox
by asami28
Summary: "Je le sais depuis la première fois. C'est toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi et ce sera toi à jamais. Je deviens fou quand je sens l'odeur d'un autre sur toi, j'ai envie de tout cassé... Même la panthère en moi ne supporte plus les caresses qui ne sont pas les deviens fou, y'a pas d'autres explications."
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci dans l'univers de Bleach, manga de Tite Kibo. C'est une sorte de crossover entre Bleach et l'unviers des romans THIRDS de Charlie Cochet. Ces romans sont formidables, je vous les conseille fortement. Pour les connaisseurs, vous ne retrouverez pas les personnages originaux, même s'il feront une petite apparition dans un chapitre.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Warnings : sexe M/M explicite.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Pendant la guerre du Vietnam, l'utilisation des armes biologiques létales conduisit à la propagation du virus Melanoe, infectant des milions de personnes dans le monde entier et causant la mort de centaines de milliers d'entre elles. Même si aucun pays ne voulut s'attribuer la responsabilité d'avoir libéré le virus, la crème des scientifiques mondiaux se réunit pour créer un remède. Le vaccin, connu sous le nom d'Eppione.8, utilisait des souches animales immunisées contre le virus, mais un an après la distribution, le cours de l'histoire humaine fut changé à jamais. Une mutation dormante du virus fut activée par le vaccin, entraînant l'altération de l'ADN humain et donnant naissance à une nouvelle espèce : les Therians. Quand les premiers humains commencèrent à changer à la fin des années 70, certains ne survécurent pas. Leur corps humain n'était pas préparé à la transformation. Les rumeur à propos des gouvernements cherchant à nettoyer leur pagaille coururent de bon train. Quand il fut clair que le "problème" ne s'en irait pas, le gouvernement américain essaya de reprendre le contrôle des masses en créant une base de données sur les therians et en faisant rapidement passer des lois qui obligeraient tous les survivants à se faire connaître et marquer, soi-disant pour leur propre sécurité et celle de leurs camarades citoyens humains. Le gouvernement avait traité la première vague de Therians comme un effet secondaire de la guerre, un effet qui finirait par s'éteindre de lui-même. Puis, en 1976, les scientifiques découvrirent ce qui se passait réellement. La première génération de Therians pure race était née. La mutation s'était perfectionnée. Tout à coup, il existait une nouvelle espèce avancée, et avec elle, toute une nouvelle palette de peurs._

 _Dans une tentative de rétablir l'ordre social, le gouvernement américain mit très vite en place de nouvelles règles et de nouvelles lois, instaurant également une branche therian au gouvernement. En 1990, les législateurs humains et therians lancèrent un escadron : la Section Défence Reconnaissance Intelligence Humains Therians, également connu sous le nom de agence d'élite, financée par les militaires, composée d'un nombre égal d'agents humains et therians, et destinée à faire respecter la loi à tous les citoyens, sans préjudice. Au fil du temps, les autres pays ont suivis l'exemple et, désormais la section américaine est la section principale qui fonctionne avec la branche sud-américaine, européenne, asiatique, océanique, africaine, russe et indienne._

 _La branche asiatique, dont le quartier général se situe à Tokyo, s'organise en 13 divisions dont chacune gérant une spécialité. Dans ses divisions, existent 24 équipes d'élites. L'équipe Alpha étant la plus redoutable et l'équipe Omega étant celle des agents en formation. Le nombre d'agents par équipe varie en fonction du grade, L'Oméga étant en bas de l'échelle contient des centaines d'agents alors que L'Alpha n'en contient que 6. Ces membres sont les plus doués de leur génération et c'est à eux que revient les missions les plus importantes pour préserver l'intégrité du pays et de ses citoyens._

 _Aussi longtemps que l'humanité continuerait de répéter les erreurs du passé, des organisations telles que le THIRDS seraient nécessaires pour s'assurer que les hommes aient un avenir, même si elles devaient trébucher en cours de route pour y arriver._

* * *

2016\. Tokyo, Japon. A quelques kilomètres de la section japonaise du THIRDS.

6 mois après l'intégration de Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans l'équipe Alpha de la 10ème division du Gotei 13.

Caché dans la pénombre de la chambre, leur deux corps se mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre. Leurs gémissements rauques remplacés parfois par des halètements sourds pour seul bruit. Ils étaient seuls, dans leur antre secrète où seuls les murs étaient témoins de leurs ébats torrides.

« Hm, plus fort »

Ichigo était allongé sur son dos, un main serrant la tête de lit et l'autre déchirant les draps. Emporté par le plaisir, sa tête dodelinait au rythme frénétique des coups de reins de son amant. Des perles de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes et de son torse. Chaque pénétration était comme une vague le submergeant au fin fond d'un océan de luxure. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui était à genoux entre ses cuisses, tenant une de ses chevilles dans une main et caressant l'autre jambe d'Ichigo qui reposait sur son épaule droite.

« Comme ça ? »

Un coup particulièrement bien placé fit gémir Ichigo et Grimmjow sourit. Son membre profondément enfoncé dans son amant lui faisait tourner la tête. Son grognement rauque sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Ichigo eut le souffle coupé en observant les cheveux azurs et sauvages de son amant briller sous la clarté de l'astre lunaire créant un halo mystique. Il était magnifique. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, dès leur première rencontre, il était tombé sous le charme de cet homme dont toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus céruléens qui brillaient dans la nuit, tout comme les yeux ambres D'Ichigo, éclat caractéristique de leur condition génétique hors du commun.

Sentant le tourbillon de la jouissance approcher, Ichigo serra les draps en criant son plaisir, priant son amant d'aller toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite. Il sentit que son compagnon perdait pied lui aussi, ses griffes apparaissant incontrôlable ment et laissant des marques sur ses cuisses.

Grimmjow retira soudainement son membre de l'étau de chair, et sourit en entendant la plainte de son amant fou de plaisir.

« T'es proche, bébé ? » demanda Grimmjow.

La réponse du roux ne fut qu'une série de gémissement incohérent. Il se tortilla de manière à se rapprocher de ce qu'il désirait, ce qui fit rire Grimmjow de plus belle. Il le pénétra avec une lenteur insupportable et se retira encore. Il lâcha ses jambes et tira sur ses hanches pour qu'il puisse le retourner sur le ventre. Le membre d'Ichigo se pressa contre le lit et il gémit, il avait besoin de jouir, il était si proche. Il prit son long membre dans sa main mais Grimmjow lui emprisonna les mains au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha sur son amant et lui murmura d'une voix rauque si sexy qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Soit tu finis tout seul, soit c'est moi qui m'en occupe… »

Sa queue retrouva le chemin et il n'hésita pas à adopter un rythme déchainé, il voulait que son amant jouisse à en prendre conscience. Un coup de bassin habile, fit crier son amant de plaisir.

« Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé… » Ricana Grimmjow en redoublant d'effort à torturer la prostate de son amant.

« Oui… Là… »

Il se délectait de ce corps si docile entre ses mains qui répondait à tous ses gestes. Ichigo était un rebelle dans l'âme, il n'écoutait jamais personne et tout le monde le savait. Mais dans leur lit, Ichigo était à lui. Tout comme il était à Ichigo. Car, même si il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se l'avouer, il était devenu entièrement dépendant. Ichigo était comme une drogue pour lui. Telle l'attraction de la terre et du soleil. C'est ça, Ichigo était son soleil. Brillant, chaud et indispensable. Une plainte plus forte que les autres lui affirma que son amant allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Son visage implorant se tourna vers lui, lui réclamant silencieusement un baiser. Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier et se pencha sur lui, l'écrasant de son poids, faisant presser le membre dur comme de la pierre d'Ichigo contre le lit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et le baiser devient brulant. Leurs langues prenaient possession l'un de l'autre dans un combat acharné. Quand il le sentit se serrer brutalement autour de son membre, il grogna, les cris de jouissance étouffés par leur baiser.

L'orangé retomba sur le lit en haletant, baignant dans les affres de la jouissance. Haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, il se tourna vers son amant qui était toujours en lui et le pénétrait toujours avec fièvre, se concentrant uniquement sur son propre plaisir. Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il vienne comme ça. Il avait une autre idée en tête.

Il essaya de se retourner et plaça une main tremblante sur le torse parfaitement scuplté du bleuté.

« Non, attends

Quoi ? Je te fais mal ?

-Non… Je veux te goûter. Je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se contracta autour du membre et les yeux de Grimmjow se fermèrent de plaisir. Il ne savait si c'était ces mots ou son cul qui le rendait le plus fou. Mais il aimait l'effet qui lui faisait. Il sentit le membre durcir encore plus et bougea pour le retirer. Grimmjow n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Il gémit et s'allongea à son tour, laissant Ichigo venir entre ses jambes et prendre son membre entre ses lèvres. Il laissa totalement faire, entre les mains expertes de son amant et se laissa guider par son plaisir, vaguement conscient du vibrement qu'il entendait au loin. S'il avait cru qu'il ne pouvait pas plus perdre pied, il se trompait car quand Ichigo aspira son membre entièrement, plus rien n'existait dans son monde sauf son beau rouquin. Ichigo était très doué pour les fellations, il avait déjà fait ce constat il y a quelques mois mais chaque fois était une plaisante surprise.

Ichigo se délectait du corps de son amant, ces mains étaient partout, sur son torse digne d'une statue grecque, sur ses cuisses musclées, sur ses hanches fines, ses tétons foncés dont il savait sensibles puis, en redescendant vers l'objet de sa convoitise dont il suçota le membre. Il le prit dans une main, le masturbant vigoureusement tout en suçant sur ses testicules, les prenant une à une en bouche.

« Ahh putain… C'est trop bon. »

Sa bouche revînt au membre long et massif. Il laissa les mains dans ses cheveux contrôler ses mouvements. Détendant les muscles de sa mâchoire au maximum pour qu'il puisse baiser sa bouche, Ichigo gémit autour du membre, créant des vibrations achevant Grimmjow.

Il hurla son plaisir alors que sa semence emplissait la bouche d'Ichigo. Il ne sentait plus rien, sauf son plaisir, son corps étendu sur leurs draps blancs. Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit un corps se niché contre le sien.

« C'était génial. » Déclara Ichigo en embrassant la mâchoire du bleuté, une main caressant son flan.

Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent longuement enlacé jusqu'à ce que le vibrement que Grimmjow avait cru entendre plus tôt recommence. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Ichigo soupira.

« A ton avis, le tien ou le mien ? » Demanda Ichigo d'un ton las.

« Ca vient de ton jean, trésor. » Lui répondit le bleuté avec un sourire en coin.

L'orangé jura et s'étira comme un félin avant de se lever et de marcher vers ses vêtements laissés par terre nonchalamment. Il se pencha pour fouiller ses poches et se retourna en sentant le regard lubrique de son amant sur son derrière. Allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous son menton, Grimmjow avait tout l'air d'un félin. A cet instant, Ichigo pouvait entrevoir une large panthère admirant sa proie, les oreilles en éveil et une queue battant l'air. Ichigo frissonna sous son regard azur accompagné de cet éclat destiné aux hommes félins qu'ils étaient et il se sentait inexorablement attiré par lui. Il caressa la marque récente près de son cou et vit les pupilles de son amant se dilatées à ce geste. S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par recommencer dans quelques minutes. Il devenait insatiable quand il était proche de lui, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau cet ado constamment en rut. Un grognement le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Alors ? C'est le centre ? » Demanda Grimmjow en se levant.

Ichigo se rappela son objectif premier et prit son téléphone en main. Il avait plusieurs messages et des appels en absence de ses collègues. Il lu rapidement les messages et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Comment s'était possible ? Il jura et se tourna vers Grimmjow qui se dirigeait vers la douche. Ichigo prit ses fringues et le suivit les sourcils froncés comme à leur habitude quand il était question de travail.

« Tu veux remettre ça dans la douche ? » Lui demanda Grimmjow d'un air moqueur en le voyant le suivre.

« C'était bien le centre, et je pense que tu devrais vérifier ton téléphone aussi.

\- C'est pas demain qu'on est sensé repartir en mission ? Demanda Grimmjow en allumant l'eau.

Les vacances sont finies, je le crains, c'est plus grave que tu ne le penses Grimm… Il posa sa main sur le biceps de son amant, essayant de lui faire comprendre la situation.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'inquiéta le bleuté.

\- Aizen est revenu. »

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue. Si l'histoire plaît je posterais la suite assez rapidement.

Merci à vous ! Je vous fais des bisous !

PS : pour les chapitres à venir, je vais créer une interaction entre vous et moi :)

Je m'explique, beaucoup d'agents apparaîtront dans cette histoire. Certains de l'univers de Bleach mais pas que... J'aimerais vous donner l'opportunité de créer des personnages que j'inclurais dans l'histoire. Donc, si ça vous branche, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message avec des "cartes d'identités" vous pouvez préciser le physique, le caractère, le nom, l'âge, la race (humain ou therian), si therians l'animal génétique, la particularité, l'orientation sexuelle.. ne fais pas ça par manque d'inspiration, mais parce que je trouve l'idée sympathique. (merci à Lulu pour me l'avoir proposée)

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. En espérant que cela vous plaise autant que le prologue. Il est un peu long, on commence doucement en replaçant le contexte pour Grimm et Ichi. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo et Charlie Cochet.

Warnings : pas pour ce chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Un soucis technique du site m'empêche de vous répondre directement mais je le ferais quand même :)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Ayu : Merci pour ta review :) et pour ton personnage, je l'intègrerais avec plaisir ;)

Koneko : Merci beaucoup ! Je craque aussi pour GrimmIchi c'est mon couple préféré de l'univers de Bleach ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ton perso sera intégré sans soucis. Par contre, ton message a été coupé :/ et il semble qu'il y ait un problème technique sur le site car je ne retrouve aucune des reviews. Ton message a été coupé à "elle est capable de localiser l'origine d'un son" si tu veux m'envoyer la suite, n'hésite pas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _6 mois plus tôt, Paris, France._

Sur une rue pavée de la capitale française, une jeune femme blonde aux airs stricts marche d'un air décidé vers le commissariat central. Elle fait claquer ses talons hauts sur les marches du bâtiment et remercie un officier lui tenant la porte d'entrée. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se présenter aux agents à l'accueil et leur faire comprendre le but de sa visite. Elle sourit en les voyant devenir nerveux alors qu'elle sort sa plaque prouvant de sa position et rapidement, ils lui laissent l'accès aux cellules de dégrisement.

Alors qu'elle s'avance, une voix se rapprochant plus du grognement se fait entendre.

" - Je reconnaîtrai ses talons entre mille… Vas t'en Karen, j'veux pas t'voir !

\- La ferme Jaggerjack ! Comment ose-tu parler comme ça à ta supérieure ?" S'indigna l'agent.

La dite supérieure sourit et posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et lui demander d'ouvrir la cellule et de les laisser.

« Vous êtes sure ? »

Elle opina du menton et le remercia.

« Vous devriez le laisser rôtir ici quelques semaines… »

Elle laissa l'agent retourner à son poste et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus à l'intérieur de la cellule.

" - Bonjour, Grimmjow. Dit-elle d'une calme mais amusée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Karen ?

\- Rien de particulier, je me baladais dans Paris et je me suis dis que j'allais te rendre une petite visite." Répondit-elle en souriant, sarcastique.

Trouvant sa blague de très mauvais goût, il la regarda sans répondre.

« Tu as une très mauvaise mine, Grimmjow, ça en est pathétique.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, dépêche-toi de te lever. On a du travail. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle se redressa et le pointa du doigt.

« J'ai fais l'aller depuis Londres en urgence ce matin, et j'ai fais le tour des commissariats de la ville pour te trouver. Et comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai d'autres problèmes alors t'es mignon et tu lèves tes fesses de ce banc et on rentre illico au quartier général. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'interrompit.

« Et ce n'est pas une question, inutile de chercher, c'est ta seule option. »

Il sourit et leva la main.

" Quoi ?!

\- Demande la permission de parler, chef." Dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit et soupira.

"Accordée ! Tu sais quoi ? Poses-moi ta question en marchant. On est pressés."

Il éclata de rire et se leva. Il s'étira et suivit sa patronne hors du commissariat en jeta un regard dédaigneux aux agents.

" Où sont mes affaires ?" Demanda Grimmjow.

Karen fouilla dans son sac en cuir noir et lui tendit son portable et son portefeuille qu'il récupéra en la remerciant. Il réajusta sa veste en cuir et fit craquer sa nuque endolorie d'avoir dormi dans une cellule de dégrisement toute la nuit. Il vit Karen passer un coup de téléphone et quelques minutes plus tard, une berline noire arriva à leur niveau. Tel un gentleman, il lui ouvrit la porte en faisant une fausse révérence qui la fit sourire.

Karen était la directrice de la branche européenne du THIRDS, une section militaire gérant les problèmes inter-espèces entre les thériens et les humains. La branche centrale étant aux Etats-Unis, plusieurs grandes familles thériennes ou humaines ont décidés, il y une vingtaine d'années, de former des branches dans les plus grands secteurs du monde.

La branche européenne est alors située à Londres sous la direction de la famille Buccahnan. Karen était la nièce de l'ancien directeur qui lui a laissé sa place la même année que Grimmjow était devenu un agent du THIRDS. Ayant le même âge et un passé semblable, une complicité s'était tout de suite créée. Grimmjow appréciait énormément Karen. Sa façon d'être autoritaire et en même temps bienveillante avec ses agents la rendait approchable mais tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà vus en colère savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter ses ordres. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, c'était Karen. Mais ce qu'admirait le plus Grimmjow, c'était la façon dont, en tant que femme et humaine, elle avait su se faire respecter et faire fit des remarques racistes et sexistes.

Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait su, hier, alors qu'il décida de faire la tournée des bars de Paris, qu'elle le retrouverait. Parce qu'elle le retrouvait toujours.

Il se laissa aller sur les sièges en cuir et une grimace apparut sur son visage quand il repensa à la raison de sa cuite monumentale qui lui avait valu un séjour au trou. Sentant le changement d'humeur, Karen le regarda avec bienveillance.

« Tu ne me l'a pas posée, ta question.

\- Hmm… " Répondit-il les yeux fermés, le front contre la vitre froide. Le temps était frais pour une matinée de juillet. Mais dans les moments comme ça, la pluie londonienne lui manquait.

Il soupira et répondit.

« Es ce que j'aurais droit à mon café ?

\- Il y a un Starbucks à l'aéroport et tu en auras autant que tu veux au bureau. » Déclara t-elle en vérifiant ses mails sur son Iphone.

Grimmjow hocha la tête et un silence régna dans la voiture. Il somnola jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant l'aéroport Paris-Orly. Il suivit Karen sans réfléchir, il savait qu'elle s'occupait de tout, les billets, les papiers…etc. Ils passèrent en Sky Priority et ce n'est qu'enfin assis en classe affaire qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole. Comme à son habitude, Karen fit le premier pas.

« Elle va bien. » statua t-elle.

La mâchoire de Grimmjow se serra, il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, la culpabilité le dévorant de l'intérieur. C'était de sa faute après tout.

« Est-elle réveillée ? Demande t-il.

\- Oui. »

Il sursauta en se tournant vers elle. Il ne s'y attendait pas… Il l'espérait de tout son cœur mais il n'osait y croire. Son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure alors qu'il écoutait Karen.

« Elle s'est réveillée hier matin, elle n'a aucune séquelle cérébrale, grâce au ciel. Elle doit se reposer et restera en observation jusqu'à vendredi. Physiquement, elle a juste besoin de repos et elle reprendra les missions dès qu'elle sera prête. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Alors tu vois, pas la peine de pleurer ton malheur dans les rues de Paris comme un Quasimodo pleurant sa belle Esméralda. »

Il sourit de soulagement. Nell allait bien. Elle était toujours là. Il se pencha et mit sa tête entre ses mains. La fatigue des derniers jours se fit sentir. Il avait soudainement le mal du pays.

« Je te préviens, elle est très en colère contre toi.

\- Je comprends… Je l'ai abandonné.

\- Tu es un idiot, Grimmjow, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Je m'en voudrais, à sa place.

\- Tu t'en veux déjà tout seul… Enfin, c'est vos histoires. Elle te le dira elle-même mais laisses-moi te dire que tu te prends trop la tête. »

Une hôtesse passa leur servir leurs cafés. Après qu'elle soit partie, Karen prit une inspiration et son visage prit une note inquiétante.

« Grimmjow… Ce n'est pas que pour cette raison que j'ai pris la décision de venir te chercher… Commença t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Grimmjow, inquiet.

Elle sortit un dossier rouge de son sac et lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit en silence et observa les fiches de renseignements.

« C'est une équipe du THIRDS japonais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Une collab' ? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Karen ? »

Grimmjow commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le silence de Karen ne voulait rien dire de bon. Il observa les yeux verts clairs en face de lui et la pointe de tristesse qu'il y vit lui donna envie de grogner.

« Pas une collaboration, à vrai dire… Mais plutôt un transfert. Grimm-

\- Qui est transféré ? La coupa t-il.

\- C'est toi Grimmjow. Et Nelliel. Vous êtes affectés à l'équipe Alpha de la 10ème division du Gotei 13. Et dans ce dossier, désormais, ce sont tes partenaires.

La nouvelle le percuta de pleins fouets. Une équipe ? Lui ? Travailler avec des partenaires ? Mais il n'avait qu'une partenaire, c'était Nell et elle venait de passer un séjour à l'hôpital par sa faute.

« C'est à cause de qui ?

\- Grimmjow…

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous depuis des années, j'ai droit à une explication ? Pourquoi vous me virez ?

\- Calmes-toi ! Bon sang ! Personne ne va te virer.

Elle soupire. Seigneur.

" Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, d'accord ? Cela fait des années que j'ai le conseil de discipline sur le dos. Pas que ça me dérange, il se plaint constamment mais là, crois-moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix et ce n'est pas une punition. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu sais aussi que à chaque fois que tu rentres de mission, tu n'as aucun retour malgré le bordel que Nelliel et toi mettez. Je ne vais pas mentir, votre dernière mission à Moscou fut la goutte d'eau. La destruction du toit du Kremlin, ça ne se cache pas facilement.

\- Je sais… Si on aurait pu l'éviter, on l'aurait fait.

\- Si vous aviez été une équipe, vous l'auriez fait. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Karen…

\- Le fait est que tu es doué, Grimmjow. Nelliel et toi faîtes partis des meilleurs et vous avez mérité votre place dans une équipe Alpha. Vous ne pouvez plus rouler tous seuls. Vous feriez du meilleur boulot avec des partenaires. Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est une promotion.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer.

"- Qu'en penses Nell ? Elle est au courant ?"

Karen hocha la tête.

"- Oui, je lui en aie parlé rapidement, j'attends son rétablissement pour lui donner plus de détails. Disons que pour elle, cela faisait partit des bonnes nouvelles.

\- Elle a toujours aimé le Japon…

\- Si une place dans l'équipe Alpha de Londres avait été disponible…

\- Je sais… Je… Je comprend ta position, chef.

\- Prends quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout cela. J'ai besoin d'une réponse avant la fin de la semaine. »

* * *

Grimmjow savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son insubordination ne plaisait pas à ses supérieurs, il le savait. Il savait aussi que Karen le couvait la plupart du temps. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si cette fameuse équipe serait bien pour lui et surtout, s'il serait bien pour elle.

Il passa des jours à traîner chez lui. A lire et relire les dossiers. Le Japon était un pays bizarre. L'organisation du THIRDS était particulière, en effet, contrairement à l'agence américaine ou européenne, la branche japonaise était répartie en 13 sections dont chacune avait une affectation précise et 26 sections. Il y avait donc 13 équipes Alpha dont la 10ème était en charge de la police thérienne et de la stratégie militaire. Chaque section avait aussi un capitaine et un vice-capitaine gérant l'organisation des missions des équipes Alpha et Bêta. Les autres lieutenants géraient les missions des autres équipes. Le capitaine de la 1ere section était ainsi, le directeur de la branche japonaise.

Grimmjow en avait entendu parler. C'était un puissant thérien qui venait de succéder à un des plus grands dirigeants du THIRDS.

Grimmjow souffla et ferma sa valise. Oui, il avait capitulé. Oui, il était faible mais il n'était qu'un homme. Certes, à moitié panthère des neiges. Mais nul ne peut tenir tête à deux femmes telles que Nell et Karen.

Le lendemain de son retour à Londres, il avait été aller voir Nell à l'hôpital. Elle l'avait incendié dès qu'il avait passé la porte pour s'être défilé tel un lâche. Il avait sourit tout le long de sa colère, soulagé qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle lui pardonne sa conduite. Quelques heures plus tard, elle lui avait souhaité un bon vol et l'avait averti qu'elle s'attendait à voir une équipe soudée quand elle le rejoindrait. Sa déclaration ne laissant aucune place à la discussion, il était partit sans argumenter. En allant voir Karen, il avait tenté de la convaincre de le laisser rester.

« Si tu refuses, je te mutes au service administratif et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à remplir des rapports de mission que tu n'auras pas faites. Affectation immédiate. »

Puis, il s'était soudain souvenu de Chris Tonner, un abruti de thérien loup qui faisait trop le malin dans son équipe Gamma. Il avait cumulé les gaffes sans jamais s'excuser et un jour, il avait disparu. Grimmjow avait pensé qu'il s'était pris une balle mais il avait récemment découvert qu'il avait pris 2 ans de service administratif comme sanction disciplinaire. Grimmjow n'avait bien-sûr pas résister à l'envie d'aller le voir enfouit sous vingt piles de dossiers menaçant de tomber à chaque seconde. Le bleuté avait presque trouvé cette vision jouissive, ce petit con n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et pour remercier Karen, il avait pris le jeune loup en photo et l'avait encadré dans tous les bureaux de la direction. Karen l'avait pris comme une blague, ses collègues comme la menace constante du sévice administratif.

Grimmjow avait alors gentiment demandé à quelle heure partait son avion et il était rentré faire ses valises et ses cartons.

* * *

Malgré tout, il partait le cœur léger. Comme si la ville lui faisait ses adieux, elle lui offrait cette pluie qu'il aimait tant. Il eut une pensée pour Nell en montant dans l'avion en partance pour Tokyo. Nell, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, allait lui manquer. Il aurait aimé qu'ils partent ensemble mais elle avait besoin de repos et, au fond de lui, Grimmjow savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui à l'attendre. Le temps était au changement, qui sait ce que cette aventure lui réservait ? Personne ne le savait mais la panthère en lui ronronnait de plaisir. Il eut un sourire en coin qui lui donnait un charme carnassier tel que l'hôtesse de l'air rougit, pensant que ce sourire lui était destiné.

Ce n'est qu'après le décollage que Grimmjow se décida à ouvrir le dossier contenant toutes les informations personnelles sur sa future équipe. Il se demanda soudain s'il deviendrait un chef d'équipe.

« Tu seras le second. »

Grimmjow sursauta violement en se retournant et en jurant. Karen était debout derrière lui et lui souriait malicieusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Pas la peine de me materner, je n'avais pas l'intention de me barrer.

\- J'ai toute confiance en toi. Je devais juste rendre une petite visite à mon petit frère. Je t'accompagnerais à ton nouvel appartement et je te laisserais faire plus amplement connaissance avec tes coéquipiers. »

Elle partit comme elle était venue, dans ce silence insupportable qui énervait Grimmjow. Malgré ses aptitudes de thérien surdéveloppées, il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Il pouvait pourtant sentir chaque présence dans l'habitacle, chaque mouvement, chaque battement de cœur. Soupirant, il retourna à sa lecture. Il découvrit alors les trois autres binômes qui composaient son équipe en plus de Nell et lui. Il lu attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la photo du chef d'équipe. Il eut un frisson qui secoua entièrement son corps. Interdit, il lu le nom de son futur leader.

« Kurosaki… Ichigo. »

* * *

Debout devant la tombe de son ancien meilleur ami, Ichigo, immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, se sentait terriblement perdu. Kaien et Miyako étaient décédés le mois passé lors d'une mission d'urgence où des thériens ours renégats leur avaient tendus une embuscade. Ses deux partenaires n'avaient pas survécus et Ichigo s'en voulait terriblement. Il serra les poings et l'anneau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite lui fit mal. Il l'ouvrit tristement en se rappelant de la promesse qu'il leur avait faite ce jour bénit. Il déposa l'alliance de Miyako sur la tombe de son aimé, comme il l'avait laissé l'alliance du mari sur la tombe de sa femme. Il fit une dernière prière et partit au QG.

C'est surpris qu'il remarqua Inoue qui l'attendait à l'entrée du THIRDS.

« Hime ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais. Je voulais te donner ça avant que tu rentres. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte en plastique qu'il prit en fronçant les sourcils. Il la regarda sans comprendre et en voyant son sourire rassurant, il l'ouvrit. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur dans son cœur en voyant la gourmandise. C'est un muffin à l'orange et au chocolat noir, le gâteau préféré d'Ichigo, mais aussi celui de Kaien… Ils avaient l'habitude de lui en réclamer par tous moyens, elle qui savait les faire comme personne. Inoue était sa partenaire, son binôme. Elle le connaissait par cœur et évidemment, elle avait su qu'il s'absenterait ce jour-là.

« Merci Orihime… vraiment. »

Ce geste valait mille mots et il lui était reconnaissant d'être toujours là. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment tandis qu'il dévorait la pâtisserie de bon cœur faisant rire sa meilleure amie. C'est vrai, il n'était pas seul, ses amis étaient toujours là. Si Kaien le voyait comme ça, il le frapperait. Il s'en sortirait, pour Kaien et Miyako, il en faisait la promesse.

Ils rejoignirent leur équipe dans le bureau du capitaine Hitsugaya. Rangiku, la vice-capitaine les accueillis chaleureusement et la réunion commença. Assis près de Tatsuki, Ichigo ne fit pas attention aux deux photos que son capitaine faisait diffuser derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'au moment où son capitaine s'adressa directement à lui qu'il leva la tête.

« Kurosaki, dès demain, un nouvel équipier arrivera. Il est transféré de la branche européenne et il semble tout qualifié pour le poste vacant. Son binôme arrivera dans quelques semaines. Bref, Ichigo, tu ira accueillir le rookie : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Et le monde s'arrêta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! Nous revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

 **Disclaimer : TITE KUBO et CHARLIE COCHET**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait trop plaisir :)**

 **Ayu : merci beaucoup ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Kyoto, Japon._

Assis à une terrasse, il buvait son thé vert, infusé comme il l'aimait par la petite-fille de la gérante du salon. Malgré qu'il ait plu toute la nuit, le temps était doux, serein, empreint de mélancolie. L'homme admira le paysage devant lui, il avait décidé de faire une pause à Kyoto avant de rentrer au THIRDS et aimait tout particulièrement cette ville et ses quartiers traditionnels qui ne manquaient pas de charme. Il affectionnait surtout ce petit salon de thé qui offrait une vue panoramique splendide de toute la ville. Il regretta ne pas être venu plus tôt, au printemps pour voir les cerisiers en fleurs. Dommage. Mais il pourrait revenir en automne où les érables auraient leurs feuilles oranges s'accordant avec le bleu du ciel. Une ombre le sortit de ses pensées poétiques et il finit sa tasse avant de la saluer sans bouger.

\- Bonjour, Gin.

\- Aizen. Tu trouves toujours des endroits perdus pour nos rencontres, cela en devient …contraignant.

\- Tu as raison, la prochaine fois nous discuterons dans mon bureau du THIRDS.

Gin Ichimaru ricana. Son collègue capitaine, de façade si agréable et serviable cachait cette fâcheuse habitude au sarcasme et à la moquerie. Et si Gin ne lui avouerait jamais, c'était une chose qui l'excitait beaucoup chez son interlocuteur.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, j'en ai peur. Dit Aizen d'un ton las.

\- En effet, il semble que le nouveau Capitaine Commandant est hérité de l'insupportable habitude de mettre ses chiens de gardes un peu partout.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose. C'est pourquoi nous allons attendre encore un peu, espacer nos rencontres afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Comme il vous plaira, très cher Aizen. Répondit Gin avec une fausse humilité.

\- Il y a du nouveau ? Demanda Aizen sans relever.

\- Pas un, mais deux, il semblerait. Deux nouveaux agents transférés de la branche euro afin de remplacer les pertes de la division 10.

Aizen fit une pause, ainsi donc, Shunsui Kyôraku n'avait pas traîné.

\- As-tu assisté aux funérailles de Kaien et Miyako ? Demanda t-il.

\- Rien ne t'échappe. Mais oui, j'y étais. Très belle cérémonie.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Le discours du capitaine fut mémorable, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Commenta t-il en souriant puis il continua, ces pauvres agents si dévoués tragiquement assassiné par des méchants renégats…. Quelle sale histoire, vraiment…

Ignorant le ton sarcastique à souhait de son ami, Aizen réfléchit quelques instants. Personne au THIRDS ne semblait se méfier de lui, et cela devait continuer ainsi s'il ne voulait pas être découvert. Soudain, il se rappela un détail préciser par Gin.

\- La branche européenne dis-tu ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Qui les a recommandés ? Questionna t-il sèchement.

\- Nulle autre que la directrice de la branche, Buccahnan. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Hm…

Aizen était pensif, il était sur ses gardes. Pour que son plan soit parfait, il lui fallait apprécier chaque détail, chaque mouvement de l'équipe adversaire. C'était une danse, lente et interminable, un slow torride entre deux personnes qui n'attendaient que le faux-pas de l'autre. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un, deux, trois...

\- Cela te dérange ? Elle n'est qu'un moucheron parmi tant d'autres. Répliqua Gin avec une grimace.

\- Elle est peut-être humaine, elle n'est pas devenu chef de centre par hasard. Méfies-toi d'elle. Cela ne te paraît pas étrange qu'elle se soit occupée de placer deux de ses agents dans l'équipe de son frère ?

\- Hm… Vu comme cela, en effet…

\- Nos agents sont-ils toujours en attente des ordres ? Demanda pressement.

\- Nous sommes chef de division, Aizen, nous avons toujours des agents en attente…

\- Je ne parles pas de tes subordonnés. Le coupa Aizen, impatient.

\- Ah ! Ces agents-là ? Ah mais oui, ils sont tapis dans l'ombre, devrais-je les faire sortir ?

\- Il est désormais temps qu'ils nous soient utiles.

* * *

Grmmjow soupirait. Il soupirait parce qu'il n'était pas content. Il n'était pas content car Grimmjow n'aimait pas les longs voyages, surtout quand sa vie n'était pas en danger et que donc, il n'avait rien à faire. Et vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il soupirait. Beaucoup. Et cela l'amusait, parce qu'il savait que cela énervait sa future-ancienne patronne. Et du coup, il avait quelque chose à faire. CQFD.

Voyant que la maturité de Grimmjow baissait de minutes en minutes, Karen pria le chauffeur de la limousine d'accélérer. Il était temps qu'il se pose chez lui, oh oui, Grimmjow savait être un parfait gentleman mais, comme tous les thériens félins, il ne supportait pas d'être trop longtemps enfermé dans la même pièce. Le vol Londres-Tokyo avait duré 12 heures, sans escale. Ainsi, le jeune agent avait tenu deux petites heures à lire ou à écouter de la musique. Puis, au grand bonheur de Karen, il avait compté. Il avait compté les passagers, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants. Les bruns, les blonds, les roux, les vieux, les jeunes, les trentenaires, les quinquagénaires, les gays, les bi, les hétéros, les thériens, les humains, les asiatiques, les européens, les américains et tous les autres avec autant de caractères pouvant s'inscrire sur une fiche d'état civil. Et, fier et souriant comme un fils ramenant un 20 sur 20 en mathématiques à sa mère, il avait donné son rapport complet à Karen. Le comptage et le rapportage avait tout deux duré deux bonnes heures. A la moitié du vol, Karen envisageait déjà d'assommer Grimmjow avec la tablette du siège. Dieu seul sait comment elle avait tenu jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans les bouchons, en plein Tokyo. Grimmjow fut ébahit devant la foule impressionnante qui déambulait devant la voiture. Il se pencha vers le chauffeur et lui demanda s'il y avait une manifestation ou un autre événement du genre. Karen éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite quand le bon chauffeur lui apprit que c'était seulement des piétons qui traversaient la route. Grimmjow regarda par la fenêtre le trafic cauchemardesque qu'il allait connaître tous les matins.

\- Dis, rassures-moi, c'est ma moto que t'a fait envoyé ici, pas ma caisse ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Karen.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as un garage assez grand pour les deux, j'ai fait envoyé ta Honda et l'Impala.

\- La moto aurait suffit.

Le débat se termina là, Grimmjow n'avait plus envie de la taquiner. Il avait envie de pisser, de dormir, de fumer et de manger. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse à l'ordre de ses priorités, la voiture s'arrêta.

Enfin. Se dirent-ils tous.

L'appartement était classe, un mélange élégant de style japonais traditionnel et moderne. Au septième étage, les grandes baies vitrées amenaient beaucoup de luminosité dans le salon et la cuisine ouverte qui était toute équipée. Il était à la pointe de la technologie, avec le THIRDS, il pouvait y avoir une télévision dans la douche que ça ne le surprendrait pas. Les couleurs étaient plutôt ternes, dans les tons gris et taupes mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il fut surpris de voir des vrais portes et pas les espèces de paravent qu'il avait déjà vu dans les mangas. Son nouveau logement ne différait pas tellement de son domicile principal. Il se dit que cela aurait pu être pire, haussa une épaule et plongea la tête la première dans son nouveau lit aux draps blancs lui semblait trop douillet pour y résister, oubliant la présence de Karen qui le lui rappela assez vite en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Tu restes encore éveillé quelques minutes ? J'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Nan. Répondit-il avec maturité.

\- Tu te présenteras demain à l'accueil du THIRDS. Tu as l'adresse et les renseignements dont tu as besoin dans la pochette bleue sur ta table dans la cuisine. Commença t-elle sans l'écouter.

\- Je t'écoute plus.

\- Il y a aussi un badge dedans, que tu auras besoin tant que tu n'auras pas ton badge officiel. Tu te présentes et tu suis la direction du bâtiment 10 qui héberge la 10ème division, autrement dit, ton nouveau lieu de travail. Tu vas voir c'est très moderne, les japonais sont très High-tech.

\- Je dors.

\- Ton capitaine, si tu a lu ton dossier est Toshiro. Il t'expliquera quelle sera ta place en détail. N'essaie pas de le taquiner ou de l'énerver, c'est un thérien de type très particulier.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais.

\- Je m'en fous dans mon sommeil. Laisses-moi dormir, Karen, pitié.

Sa voix camouflée par l'oreiller semblait à bout de forces. Ces derniers jours avaient été éreintants, Karen se retourna vers lui en souriant. Bienveillante, elle passa une main dans les cheveux bleus mais son regard changea. Elle s'autorisa à montrer son inquiétude quelques secondes.

\- Dis, Grimm… Tu fais attention à toi, pas vrai ?

Un grognement lui répondit et elle ricana. Grimmjow sentit à l'entente de son surnom qu'elle ne jouait plus, elle avait fait tomber le masque de la chef de section et il retrouvait son amie, celle avec qui il était devenue un agent du THIRDS. Il savait que ce transfert allait changer beaucoup de choses, il quittait définitivement l'Angleterre. Il ne la reverrait pas avant un certain temps. Cette pensée le rendit triste et il sentait sa tristesse aussi, il pouvait sentir toutes les émotions des autres avec ses sens thériens. Il décida de ne pas la laisser partir sur une note triste.

Elle se leva pour partir quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

\- Kar. dit-il en levant une main vers elle.

Elle rit un instant avant de s'avancer et te taper dans sa main, geste qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire plus jeunes. Il marquait le début d'une nouvelle étape dans leurs vies, un nouveau départ. De nouvelles aventures attendaient Grimmjow et il était impatient de les découvrir.

* * *

 _Le soir même, THIRDS, Japon._

Karen sortit du bureau de Kyôraku la mine satisfaite.

\- Je te remercie encore de ta venue, Karen. J'espère que tes agents s'adapteront à leur nouvelle équipe.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois-moi. Grimmjow arrivera demain matin et Nelliel dans une dizaine de jours, je pense.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte le long du couloir menant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Elle se tourna vers lui quand Shunsui l'arrêta.

\- Dis moi...

Il hésita un instant et reprit.

\- ...Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé directement Nelliel si elle était déjà en état de reprendre les missions ?

Karen sourit malicieusement.

\- Toujours aussi futé, hein ? Répondit-elle sans lui donner de réponse.

Il sentit qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas de vraies réponses et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il place une main sur son chapeau de paille.

\- … Les femmes sont décidément maléfiques. Répondit Le commandant après une courte pause.

Karen rigola, il n'avait pas tord, après tout. Elle s'avança vers la porte de sortie du bâtiment 1 mais s'arrêta quand elle aperçu une silhouette familière derrière les portes en verres.

\- Kyoraku ?

\- Hm.. oui ? Son ton soudainement sérieux le surprit.

\- Tu sais, il y a quelques temps, à Londres, on a eu un problèmes de taupe.

\- De taupe ? Au QG ?

\- Oui, il y en avait quelques unes mais elles ont fait des trous partout, ces bestioles sont de véritables infections.

Son ton était sec et froid. Se fiant à ses sens thériens, il sentit un dégoût très net. Connaissant Karen depuis quelques années, il savait qu'elle ne s'inquiétait jamais pour une broutille. Ses impressions étaient donc confirmés...

\- Je vois… Mais tu sais, il n'y en a pas au Japon, de ses animaux-là.

\- Je disais juste ça… Si jamais tu remarques leurs apparitions. Je serais ravie de partager mon expérience avec toi.

Elle se retourna vers lui et il lu son expression tout à fait sérieuse. Kyoraku avait compris qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'animal, mais bien de traître dans leur propre maison. La plus haute trahison qu'un agent puisse commettre. Son message était clair, des heures sombres attendaient le THIRDS.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo était dans la salle d'entraînement du Seireitei.

Le Seireitei était un complexe sportif situé au centre du THIRDS, entouré par les 13 bâtiments des divisons. C'était là où les agents s'entraînaient chaque jour, il y avaient 13 étages dont trois en sous-sol. Tout cela comptait trois piscines olympiques, un dojo pour les sports de combats, un ring pour les entrainements qui s'appelait « l'arène », des salles de musculation, des salles d'entrainement au tir et des salles de simulation au combat et bien d'autres.

C'était dans l'Arène qu'Ichigo s'entraînait le plus souvent, gérée par la 11ème division, il y avait toujours des adversaires prêt pour vous mettre une raclée ou, dans le cas d'Ichigo, en recevoir.

Comme à son habitude, Ikkaku l'avait provoqué dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Cela avait commencé en joute verbale pour finir sur le ring. Bien des minutes plus tard, ils se battaient avec fièvre, Ichigo évitait agilement tous les coups d'Ikkaku qui pestait de rage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends, Ichigo ? Tu peux l'achever en quelque coups !

Leurs collègues s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder combattre. Des rires et des sifflements emplissaient la salle alors qu'Ichigo laissait son adversaire se fatiguer tout seul pour au final, l'attaquer de plein fouet afin d'en finir en un seul coup. Il aimait jouer sur la frustration, c'était sa nature thérienne. Il faisait preuve d'une patience sans limite pour arriver à ses fins. Il jubilait intérieurement quand une série de frissons parcouru son corps et le déstabilisa complètement donnant l'avantage au chauve qui lui donna un coup au ventre, le faisant se plier en deux. Il entendit une voix désagréable.

\- Aller, sale renard ! Te laisse pas avoir par un petit humain ! hurla un agent.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'humain ? Répondit Ikkaku, furieux.

\- La ferme, Baloo ! Gronda Ichigo au thérien Ours.

Il sentit un regard lourd posé sur lui et se retourna, sentant que la cause de ses frissons était là. Derrière lui. Le cœur au bout des lèvres, il n'eut le temps que de voir quelque chose de bleu avant de se prendre un coup dans la mâchoire. Le cul parterre, désorienté par Ikkaku et par l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus, Ichigo entendit son équipier lui gueuler dessus.

\- Ichigo, réveilles-toi, c'est la réputation de l'équipe que tu mets en jeu là ! Imbécile ! » hurla Uryû.

Ichigo respira un coup et fonça sur Ikkaku, il le mit KO avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous une pluie d'applaudissements et de hurlements.

Son assaillant au tapis, il put se retourner enfin vers l'inconnu. Son cœur rata un battement. Il s'était trompé, il le connaissait. Il avait rêvé de lui toutes les nuits depuis que son capitaine avait sortit sa photo pour lui présenter son nouvel équipier. Son nouvel équipier, il était là, debout, immobile, il le regardait, semblant ébahit. Ichigo ne su quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il avait la désagréable impression de ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et cela le rendit fou de rage. Pourtant, au delà de la colère, il sentit tout son corps durcir. Son sexe gonfla dans son caleçon à une vitesse hallucinante. Il sursauta en le voyant s'avancer vers lui, son cœur menaçant de s'enfuir, il ne comprit pas sa panique tant elle était dévastatrice. Cependant, sa partenaire vînt à sa rescousse en interpellant le bleuté. Il resta planté là, dévisagea cette homme grand, au torse semblant parfaitement sculpté sous son tee-shirt partir avec Inoue. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus déplaisant, qu'il parte avec Inoue ou qu'Inoue parte avec lui… Il la considérait comme sa sœur et meilleure amie, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, il ressentit de la jalousie en voyant la scène. Néanmoins, le seul fait que l'homme magnifique qui n'était personne d'autre que son futur coéquipier ne l'ai pas quitté du regard et semblait aussi troublé que lui, était largement satisfaisant. Sa nature thérienne était contradictoire, joueuse et malicieuse et, à ce moment-là, elle se jouait de lui. Il avait envie de s'enfuir loin de cet homme, et en même temps courir à toute vitesse pour le rattraper. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

Il descendit du ring après avoir serré la main d'Ikkaku qui lui fit l'habituelle promesse d'une revanche. Uryûu Ishida l'attendait debout contre un mur, les bras croisés, il semblait regarder vers la direction qu'Inoue avait prise. Ichigo se rappela qu'il l'avait encouragé durant son combat.

\- Désolé, Uryû, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le ring...

Ils faisaient partie d'une équipe Alpha soit l'escouade la plus puissante de leur division. Alors ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple et de ne pas montrer une seules de leurs faiblesses. Son équipier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais lui assura que ce n'était pas grave vu la raclée qu'il lui avait donné. Ils sortirent de l'Arène et allèrent vers les passerelles reliant le Seireitei à chaque bâtiments principaux afin que les agents puissent accéder aux salles d'entrainements plus aisément. Ils franchirent la passerelle 10 menant au bâtiment de la division 10. Ichigo lui souriait jusqu'au moment où Ishida posa une question.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'Orihime avait accueillis le nouveau tout à l'heure... Tu l'a vu ? Ishida adorait les commérages, même s'il le niait totalement.

\- Heu... Oui... je l'ai aperçu, ouais. "C'est un euphémisme..." pensa t-il.

\- On peut dire qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux. C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

Ichigo s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux dans le vague. Il se souvînt du nom qu'il avait lu dans le dossier. Les sourcils froncés, il mit une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son coeur faire des siennes. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. S'il réagissait comme une adolescente de 14 ans à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il finirait par devenir fou.

\- Grimmjow, il s'appelle Grimmjow.

* * *

Description des étages du Seireitei :

10 : Piscines

9 :

8 : Infirmerie

7 : Dojo

6 : Espace bien-être (sauna, hammam, jacuzzi)

5 : Salle spécialisée pour les sports tels que la boxe, le krav maga...etc

4 : Salle de parkour, mur d'escalade, "parcours du combattant"

3 : Salles de musculation

2 : Salles de musculation

1 : L'Arène faite exclusivement pour les combats amicaux entre agents

0 : Salle de repos, cantine, espace lounge

\- 1 : Salle de simulation aux combats et interventions (hologramme)

\- 2 : Salles d'entrainement aux interventions (salle de paintball)

\- 3 : Salles d'entrainement au tir


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 3 :)

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo et Charlie Cochet

Warnings : vocabulaire explicite

Merci pour vos reviews !

Koneko : Voici la vraie première rencontre de GrimmIchi, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^Pour Gin et Aizen, on se demandent bien qu'ils mijotent ahah

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Ce matin-là, Grimmjow se réveilla doucement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il se leva lentement et commença sa journée dans sa nouvelle maison et sa nouvelle vie. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qu'il l'attendait, le centre, l'équipe, les missions. Non, telle la panthère qu'il était, il allait attendre, patiemment en haut d'un arbre regardant sa proie, et agir au moment adéquat. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender sa venue au THIRDS japonais et, c'est le corps tendu qu'il franchit les portes du THIRDS quelques heures plus tard.

Le bâtiment était si impressionnant qu'il se sentit tout petit face à cette grandeur immaculée. Les murs étaient blancs et très peu décorés, ce qui donnait une impression d'espace qui compensait avec l'effet massif. Il respira un grand coup et monta les marches en marbre blanc qui menaient vers l'entrée du THIRDS. Des gardes étaient postés devant les portes, comme tout autre lieu militaire, il n'était pas aisé d'y rentrer sans bonne raison. Après avoir passé la sécurité, il se retrouva seul pour trouver l'emplacement lié à son affectation.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans l'Arène.

Qui pouvait dire s'il s'était retrouvé là par hasard ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Le destin ou peut-être son instinct l'avait-il mené jusqu'à lui ? Il ne le savait pas. Même, il s'en fichait. Il n'empêche qu'il se retrouvait là, à l'entrée d'une des salles de combat. Et ses yeux l'avaient tout simplement trouvé. Sans même y réfléchir, il avait su qui était cet homme sur le ring qui combattait le boxeur chauve. Il l'avait trouvé, celui qui désormais était son chef d'équipe, Kurosaki Ichigo. Et quel chef d'équipe ! Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait voir que le derrière mais c'était déjà agréable à regarder.

Grimmjow avait senti son cœur s'emballer à la vue du rouquin mais respira doucement pour se calmer. Il recula d'un pas pour admirer sa proie. Avec ses yeux, il n'avait pas besoin d'être près pour observer, c'était un grand avantage d'être à moitié félin. Surtout que, plus la proie était alléchante, plus il aimait prendre son temps pour l'attraper entre ses griffes, la victoire n'en ait que plus savoureuse après une bonne chasse. Cette pensée le fit sourire de toutes ses dents et ses canines apparurent contre son gré en s'imaginant courir après la tête orange. Couleur qu'il trouvait fascinante et d'une rareté incroyable, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle chevelure. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des roux quand il travaillait au Royaume-Uni. Mais Ichigo était différent, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui était unique, une espèce d'aura qui le rendait spécial et Grimmjow mourait d'envie de savoir, de deviner, de déchiffrer ce qui le rendait si attractif. Il laissa son regard glisser sur l'objet de son attention, des cheveux longs et fins à la nuque qui semblait si tendre que ses canines s'allongeaient d'elles-mêmes pour y plonger. Des épaules larges et musclés, un dos sexy moulé dans un tee-shirt blanc dont les omoplates apparentes lui montraient le chemin vers des hanches fines, et, encore plus bas, quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant. Il se mordit les lèvres en zieutant sans honte le postérieur s'agitant sous ses yeux attentifs.

En y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas un seul bout de peau bronzée qu'il ne souhaitait pas mordre, embrasser ou taquiner. La créature sous ses yeux frémit soudain, et il sut que le poids de son regard en était la cause. Ca y est, sa proie l'avait remarqué. Avec une lenteur frustrante, Ichigo se retourna, Grimmjow retint son souffle, il avait enfin croisé son regard. Mais sa frustration grandit quand l'adversaire mit sa proie au tapis. A cette vision, un grondement sortit de ces entrailles mais fut heureusement masqué par les hurlements et encouragements des coéquipiers spectateurs du duel. Adroitement, Ichigo se releva et, comme une chat ayant fini de jouer avec une souris, il acheva habilement son opposant pour se retourner vers lui et finir de l'observer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à se sortir le rouquin de la tête. Il avait savouré son trouble quand il l'avait longuement contemplé, trouble qui était réciproque d'ailleurs, son sexe ne s'était toujours pas détendu depuis que ses yeux magnifiquement chauds et ambrés avaient croisés les siens, froids et bleus comme l'océan arctique. Grimmjow en avait profité pour scruter son corps entier et s'arrêter sur sa nuque où sa marque de thériens était fièrement exposée. Il avait cru reconnaître le symbole du renard mais un détail manquait… ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Hésitant, il avait voulu s'approcher pour le sentir, le toucher, lui parler et entendre sa voix mais une petite main s'était posée sur son bras et une autre tête rousse avait détourné son attention. Même si, toutefois ses longs cheveux, ses grands yeux gris et sa poitrine aux proportions inhumaines avaient pu être tentatrices, il n'avait pu empêcher son regard de dévier sur les pupilles dorées qui ne cessaient de le fixer. Après quelques secondes, il comprit ce que lui voulait la demoiselle dont le nom lui revînt par miracle, il l'avait lu dans son dossier.

\- Tu es Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pas vrai ? demanda Inoue.

\- Oui. Et toi, tu es le doc, Inoue Orihime.

\- Exact. Répondit-elle joyeusement. Notre capitaine m'a envoyé te chercher, nous avions eu peur que tu te perdes. Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé à temps !

Il hocha la tête et la remercia. Il regarda une dernière fois vers le ring avant de la suivre vers le couloir.

Inoue lui expliqua le plan du THIRDS, la bâtisse principale n'était qu'une arche utilisée pour la sécurité et la surveillance. Le reste était les treize immeubles pour chaque division entourant le Seireitei. Chaque étage était un dédale d'escalier et de passerelle reliant le monument central aux divisions. On pouvait donc facilement s'y perdre. Il écouta attentivement la jeune femme et répondit docilement à ces interrogations. Il reconnu le calme et la sérénité d'un médecin humain habitué aux thériens sauvages. Il se sentait paisible avec elle, tout comme Nell, c'était le genre de personnes à qui il était facile de faire confiance. Il nota ses coups d'œil sur sa nuque et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vas-y, dis le.

\- Comment ? Demanda t-elle, rougissant.

\- Je t'ai grillé à mater ma marque thérienne. Vas-y, n'aie pas peur de demander. lui dit-il gentiment.

\- Ah… Désolée, c'est juste que je n'aie jamais vu de marque de thérien modifié en vrai.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude du regard des autres. De leur peur aussi…

\- Moi, je n'ai pas peur ! C'est… juste de la curiosité mal placée ! En fait, les thériens modifiés étaient mon sujet de mémoire pour ma thèse en recherche génétique… Je sais que beaucoup vous considèrent comme des monstres…

-Tu n'es pas de cet avis ? La coupa t-il.

\- Ce sont les gens qui vous ont fait ça qui sont des monstres. Répondit-elle avec détermination.

Grimmjow sourit, il était bien de cet avis. Dieu seul sait à quel point il avait pu haïr les scientifiques qui l'avaient enlevé à sa famille et altéré sa nature profonde. Sentant une colère familière ressurgir, il inspira profondément et pencha la tète vers Orihime qu'elle voit sa marque de plus près.

\- Voilà, madame. Sourit t-il. Une vraie marque de thérien modifié de type félidé, majeur Panthère des neiges, mineur loup gris et jaguar.

Orihime contempla sa marque, impressionnée. Il vit son côté docteur surgir alors que ses yeux détaillaient sa nuque, elle ressemblait à une enfant découvrant le père noël en personne. Des milliers de questions défilaient dans son esprit. Il se redressa et elle hocha la tête pour le remercier. Ils continuèrent de marcher quand une idée lui vînt, un sourire en coin.

\- Dis moi, c'était bien le chef d'équipe sur le ring tout à l'heure ? Demanda t-il avec un air nonchalant.

\- Oui ! C'était bien Ichigo. répondit-elle, toujours avec le sourire.

\- Si je me rappelle bien le dossier de l'équipe, tu es sa partenaire, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, sa coéquipière humaine en plus du médecin de l'équipe. Tout comme ta partenaire humaine est… Nelliel ? Demanda t-elle, hésitante.

\- Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Nell.

\- Ah, d'accord. Et, que voulais-tu savoir sur Ichigo ?

\- Par rapport à sa marque à lui… Commença t-il.

\- Oh ! Tu as remarqué qu'elle n'est pas commune elle non plus. Constata t-elle.

\- On peut dire ça… marmonna t-il, il n'avait pas trouvé seulement sa marque hors du commun.

\- C'est une chose typique dans les pays très spirituels comme le Japon, un phénomène remarqué dans quels rares pays d'orient. Des types thériens hors-normes ont commencé à faire leurs apparitions dès les premières générations et sembleraient héréditaires. Récita t-elle, cliniquement.

\- Hors-normes ? C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien… certaines personnes aiment dire qu'ils sont de type légendaire. Ou mythique… parce que leur animal vient lui-même d'un mythe.

Grimmjow la regarda les yeux ronds, ce qu'elle lui annonçait semblait impossible. Des gènes thériennes venant non pas d'ADN d'animaux réellement vivant mais venant d'un mythe ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- C'est biologiquement possible, ça ?

\- Apparemment, oui. Ichigo et le capitaine en sont la preuve vivante. C'est d'ailleurs pour créer plus de ces gènes que des scientifiques ont commencé leurs expériences.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quand il le lui avait demandé, il avait pensé bêtement qu'Ichigo avait des gènes altérés comme lui mais la réalité était mieux que ça. C'était une découverte hallucinante, pourquoi n'avait-il été pas au courant plus tôt ? Est-ce que Nell le savait ? Et Karen ? C'était maintenant lui qui avait des milliers des questions en tête. Une, en particulier, lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Alors, quel animal mythique est Ichigo ? demanda t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle nota son désir ardent de savoir avec surprise et lui sourit.

\- Ichigo est un renard, tu as peut-être pu le voir, sa marque est semblable à celle d'un renard roux, mais au delà de ça, c'est un kitsuné. Répondit-elle simplement.

Un kitsuné. Voilà donc ce qu'était son beau rouquin. Il se rabâchait l'information alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination en silence. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que l'information qu'elle lui avait donné ne l'aidait pas plus que ça, tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien au folklore japonais. Rien du tout. La seule chose qu'il savait était que, visiblement, c'était une espèce de renard. Mais c'est tout, rien d'autre… Evidemment, sinon cela aurait été trop facile, il la regarda de travers et su en voyant son petit sourire satisfait qu'elle savait qu'il savait que elle avait voulu étendre le suspense. Petite maligne, elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Tant pis, il recueillerait les informations à la source. Il s'arrêta quand elle lui montra la grande porte avec le symbole de la 10ème division et toqua deux coups secs. A sa grande surprise une grande rousse ouvrit la porte brutalement.

\- Ah ! Enfin, vous voilà, j'ai failli venir vous chercher.

\- Vice-capitaine Matsumoto, désolée d'avoir trainé. Voici le nouveau membre de l'équipe Alpha. Dit-elle en saluant sa supérieure.

Il la salua à son tour. Il s'étonna de voir encore une chevelure rouquine, il se demanda vaguement si c'était une mode. Les deux femmes étaient humaines donc cela ne venait pas des gènes, tout comme ses propres cheveux bleus étaient un effet secondaire d'être génétiquement moitié panthère des neiges. Quoique, si elles étaient métisses, cela pouvait aussi l'expliquer, mais qui s'en préoccupait après tout ? Il écouta la vice-capitaine se présenter bien qu'il connaissait déjà son nom. Merci le dossier préparé par Karen. Elle lui faisait penser à Nell, très énergique avec un débit de parole expéditif et une constante bonne humeur. Il rentrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent alors que Rangiku ferma la porte et s'installa aux côtés du capitaine Hitsugaya. Et, en le voyant, Grimmjow se rappela un détail que son équipière avait habilement glissé dans la conversation. Elle avait dit « Ichigo ET le capitaine » en parlant des thériens spéciaux. Ebahit, il fixa le cou du jeune capitaine et ne put taire sa stupéfaction.

\- Un… dragon ?! s'étrangla t-il.

* * *

L'entretien avec le capitaine passé, Grimmjow n'en revenait toujours pas. Le jeune capitaine aux cheveux blancs était un dragon. Un dragon blanc, pour être précis, ayant l'aptitude de contrôler la glace car dans la mythologie, il y avait quatre types de dragons dont chacun possédait un élément. Fort bien. Le Japon cachait bien des surprises, se dit Grimmjow et curieusement, il ne lui tardait pas de voir un thérien dragon sous sa forme originelle en action. C'est sur qu'avec un détail de cette envergure, personne ne remettait son apparence et son âge en question. Oui, parce que Grimmjow n'avait osé questionner le fait que son supérieur aurait pu être son fils. Non, il avait été intelligent et l'avait fermé tout le long du discours.

Toshiro Hitsugaya lui avait officiellement souhaité la bienvenue et présenté ses missions, son équipe et sa place dans celle-ci. En outre, peu de choses qu'il ne savait pas déjà mais il acquiesça sagement chaque parole et se montra respectueux sous les yeux bleus céruléens scrutateurs du capitaine. Lui-même de nature curieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de guetter la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le bureau du capitaine n'avait pas le style moderne comme le reste de l'immeuble, on y retrouvait l'ambiance traditionnellement japonaise avec des meubles peu nombreux en bois sombre, des couleurs beiges et chocolat, et pour décoration des orchidées et des bambous ornaient la pièce. Très humble, comme semblait l'être le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Se tournant en instant vers Rangiku, il entendit ses ongles pianoter contre le bureau d'impatience, elle semblait se faire violence pour rester immobile et muette. En un soupire, Toshiro les congédia et laissa sa vice-capitaine les raccompagner. Au vu de la pile de papiers sur son bureau, Grimmjow comprit qu'il avait surement mieux à faire. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et Grimmjow suivit les femmes rousses dehors.

Ainsi donc, Inoue avait été appelé au bâtiment médical et l'avait laissé seul avec Matsumoto qui prenait un certain plaisir à raconter les derniers ragots plutôt que de lui montrer les locaux mais il ne disait rien, il l'a trouvait amusante et c'était toujours intéressant de connaître ses collègues. Et puis, point positif, Nell n'était pas là pour le traiter de commère. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si des rumeurs circulaient sur Ichigo quand ils arrivèrent devant les vestiaires. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, il n'avait pas besoin d'une visite guidé pour ça, mais alors qu'il allait répliquer elle sortit une petite clé de son décolleté conséquent. Elle lui fit un clé d'œil en passant la porte et amusé, il la suivit.

\- Si tu veux me violer, pas besoin de m'assommer dans les douches, suffit de demander gentiment. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle rit aux éclats devant sa répartie et s'arrêta devant un casier bleu.

\- Tu es très sexy mais je ne couche qu'avec les mecs hétéros et les femmes. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle sourit en voyant sa surprise, elle avait deviné sa préférence pour les hommes, quand il lui rendit son sourire, elle continua. Ceci est la clé de ton vestiaire, tu n'en auras pas besoin, tu pourras l'ouvrir par empreinte digitale ou reconnaissance vocale ou biométrique, mais pour l'initialiser, il faut l'empreinte d'un supérieur hiérarchique. D'où ma présence.

Il finit son explication en ouvrant le casier en acier, il tapa un code sur la portière et Grimmjow entendit des petits bips comme si le casier cherchait quelque chose.

\- Bienvenue, vice-capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku. Dit une voix artificielle.

\- Houkyoku, un nouvel agent est arrivé, analyses ses empreintes, veux-tu ?

\- Bien, vice-capitaine.

Rangiku lui fit signe d'avancer et Grimmjow plaça sa main sur la porte où l'intelligence artificielle du THIRDS avait fait apparaître un cercle bleu lumineux. Houkyoku se mit en marche dès qu'il posa sa main et il dut attendre que ses empreintes et son iris soient enregistrés dans la base de données. Cela ne prit que quelque secondes, puis il dut dire son nom et son prénom d'une manière distincte et c'était fini.

\- Voilà, je te laisse maintenant. Ton bureau est à cet étage, je te l'ai montré, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, j'ai mémorisé pratiquement tout le bâtiment.

\- Les félins ont une bonne mémoire des lieux, c'est vrai. Sourit-elle.

Sans préavis, ils furent surpris par des rires venant des douches. Ils allaient quitter la salle quand Grimmjow reconnu le frisson qu'il le surprit. Quand il se retourna il eut l'agréable surprise de voir un Ichigo à moitié nu, avec seulement une serviette blanche autour des hanches. Grimmjow n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'admirer les gouttes d'eau traçant leurs chemins sur le torse du rouquin car un autre homme avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants, visiblement moins pudique et vraisemblablement naturellement rouge, s'amusait à le fouetter avec sa serviette. Ils rirent tout en se chamaillant et Grimmjow eut envie de grogner et de couvrir le corps déshabillé d'Ichigo, de le marquer et de l'enfermer avec lui dans sa tanière. Ils trouveraient bien quelque chose à faire jusqu'à la fin des jours, Grimmjow avait plusieurs idées. Ichigo sursauta soudain, il remarqua enfin qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, soit par le rire de Rangiku soit par le grognement primitif de Grimmjow. L'un ou l'autre, il se trouva soudain gêné et fixait Grimmjow. Les autres n'avaient cure de leur échange tacite et se saluèrent amicalement, Rangiku pria Renji de s'habiller et lui rappela que l'atteinte à la pudeur était un délit. Le rougeâtre la taquina et Grimmjow cru entendre le nom d'un certain Hisagi mais il n'écoutait leur joute verbale que d'une oreille. Ses sens étaient occupés à autre chose, l'homme qui était debout devant lui s'était avancé dangereusement. Son intuition était tombée juste, son odeur était enivrante. Il sentait comme l'été, un mélange de miel, d'agrumes et de soleil… L'odeur que l'on sentait sur sa peau après avoir été toute une journée en pleine chaleur, Grimmjow adorait cette senteur. Il sourit, tout en lui était chaud, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau. Mais si Grimmjow avait une première impression tout à fait délicieuse, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas du principal intéressé. En effet, il le fixait avec des sourcils froncés qui lui donnaient un air tout à fait mécontent, mais pas moins sexy. Comment pouvait-il déjà lui déplaire ? Il n'avait encore rien fait ni rien dit. Il allait régler ce détail quand Rangiku le devança.

\- Ichigo, je te présente ton nouvel équipier, Grimmjow

\- Jaggerjack, je sais. J'ai lu son dossier. La coupa t-il en se tournant vers son casier.

\- Bien, il vient d'arriver et vu que vous vous êtes enfin rencontrés, tu pourrais l'accompagner à son nouveau bureau. Proposa Rangiku en ignorant le ton glacial du chef d'équipe.

\- Je ne crois pas être payé pour faire des visites guidées.

Son ton catégorique inquiéta la vice-capitaine qui lui lança un regard surpris. Grimmjow devina qu'agir comme un trou-du-cul ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes et que, donc, le problème venait de lui.

\- Hé, Ichigo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Renji, surpris lui aussi.

Mais Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense. Si c'était lui qui dérangeait, il s'en ira.

\- C'pas grave, j'ai besoin de personne pour trouver un foutu bureau. Grogna t-il en partant.

Il entendit Rangiku l'appeler mais claqua la porte avec humeur. Quel con ! C'était incroyable, comment une personne aussi sexy pouvait être si casse-couilles ? Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un revers de la médaille, rien ne pouvait jamais être simple. Grimmjow soupira franchement et se dirigea vers le fameux bureau.

Ledit bureau était vide, sans surprise car son équipière était toujours sur un autre continent. Il s'assit brusquement sur le fauteuil en cuir noir et d'un coup, il ressentit un manque. Nell lui manquait, il avait envie de lui parler de tout ça. Il se souvînt du sermon de Karen, il devait la laisser tranquille sinon elle allait s'inquiéter et ignorer les ordres de son médecin. Bon. Plan B. Il y avait bien un autre manque qu'il pouvait combler, pensa t-il en passant la main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il se dit vaguement qu'il était interdit de fumer dans les locaux mais après tout, c'était son bureau à lui et personne ne devrait venir le déranger puisque presque personne ne savait qu'il était là. Triomphant, il sortit une Seven Stars de son paquet et l'alluma. A la première bouffée, il se détendit et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Ichigo. Cette situation l'énervait, il n'avait rien fait pour énerver l'autre alors pourquoi cet accueil merdique ? Ce n'était visiblement pas son humeur habituelle, alors pourquoi ?

Il décida qu'il irait faire son enquête auprès d'Inoue plus tard. En entendant, il examina son nouvel espace de travail. Son bureau était dans le même style que celui de son capitaine et il soupçonna que tous les autres bureaux étaient de même. Deux grands bureaux occupaient la pièce, celui de Nell et le sien, en bois massif sombre, il y avait peu de décoration, seulement quelques cadres photos. Grimmjow se dit bêtement qu'ils avaient du vider les affaires des agents décédés mais il ne compris pas pourquoi la famille n'avait pas récupéré les photos. Toujours aussi curieux, il zieuta les photographies. Un homme brun apparaissait souvent, cela devait être son prédécesseur. Une femme l'accompagnait souvent aussi, surement sa femme ? Ou sa sœur ? Ou son équipière ? Sur le mur, une grande photo de l'équipe était exposée. Ils semblaient tous amicaux et soudés. Grimmjow regarda chaque agent et tenta de se rappeler leurs prénoms. Il reconnu Inoue entre un binoclard du nom Ishida ou un truc comme ça et une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts. Il réfléchit une seconde et se souvint d'elle du dossier, c'était la spécialiste en combat rapproché Tatsuki. Derrière elle, il y avait un géant, Chad, l'expert en déminage et démolition qui avait un bras sur les épaules d'un petit blond aux yeux verts qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part… Ses yeux verts… Ah ! Se dit-il. Il se frappa mentalement en se rappelant la bouille du petit frère de son ancienne chef de service. Shin Buccahnan, le petit génie de l'informatique, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il courrait encore après sa sœur comme un caniche. Il sourit à cette pensée mais il mourut en voyant le visage souriant d'Ichigo accoudé à ce fameux agent disparu dont il prenait la place. Ils avaient l'air très proches… Il se demanda à quel point. Peut-être était-ce la raison de la colère d'Ichigo, il ne supportait pas que son ancien équipier soit remplacé. Cela se tenait. Grimmjow soupira et se dirigea vers la photo sur l'autre bureau. Il prit machinalement le cadre et le fixa. Il comprit alors que si la famille n'avait pas récupéré les affaires, c'était parce que la dite famille était toujours ici... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y vit son rouquin et l'ancien occupant des lieux dans une tendre embrassade.

L'embrassade n'était pas réellement équivoque, on pouvait cependant sentir que les deux personnages avaient une affection particulière l'un pour l'autre. Même si cela pouvait être platonique, Grimmjow ressentit de la jalousie envers le brun. Il ricana, comment pouvait-il être jaloux d'un type mort ? Et surtout pour un rouquin qui le détestait pour rien. Il traita le fameux rouquin d'imbécile et posa le cadre sur le bureau quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris du visiteur.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites d'imbécile ? Demanda Ichigo, soudain devant lui.

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents. Que venait-il faire ici ? S'excuser, faire la paix ? Il était plutôt mal parti. Il essaya de sonder Ichigo mais il ne laissait rien paraître, la seule chose Grimmjow voyait, c'était qu'il était terriblement attirant. Il décida de la jouer fine, et s'assit sur le bureau derrière lui.

\- Dans ce cas précis, l'imbécile, ce serait toi, pas vrai, _chef_ ? dit Grimmjow d'une voix ronronnante.

La jouer fine ? Grimmjow ne connaissait pas.

\- Est-ce une tradition anglaise que d'insulter son chef d'équipe la première fois que vous lui adressez la parole ? répliqua Ichigo, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Est-ce une tradition japonaise que de s'énerver contre son équipier sans raison apparente ?

Ichigo ne répliqua pas mais le fusilla des yeux, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme, au désespoir de Grimmjow. Ichigo soupira et s'avança vers lui. Quelque chose passa dans son regard.

\- Je suis venu pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'équipe… commença Ichigo sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Grimmjow le regarda sans bouger, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ichigo passa une passa dans ses longs cheveux et soupira.

\- Ecoute, on n'a pas commencé du bon pied.

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

\- S'il te plait ! Ne rends pas ça plus compliqué

Grimmjow commença à s'énerver, depuis quand c'était sa faute ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai fais pour que tu refuses même de me donner l'heure ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Je suis désolé, ok ?

\- J'ai droit à une explication ?

\- Non. Je m'excuse, ça devrait te suffire.

Grimmjow se leva brusquement, frustré. Le dialogue allait être compliqué avec son cher chef d'équipe. En plus de ça, plus ils s'énervaient, plus il avait envie de l'embrasser. L'embrasser avec fougue pour qu'il baisse son masque, pour qu'il lui montre qu'il ressentait autre chose que de la colère. Grimmjow passa une main sur son visage et se mit face à Ichigo. Encore une fois, son odeur emplit ses narines et la panthère en lui se roula sur le dos, réclama le contact. Il ferma les yeux un instant afin de se reprendre et fixa Ichigo dans les yeux.

\- Non, ça ne me suffit pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je viens d'arriver dans un pays que j'connais pas, dans une équipe que j'connais pas et la dernière chose que j'ai b'soin, c'est d'un chef d'équipe qu'est pas assez mature pour accepter que son équipier qui semblait être aussi son mec soit remplacé par un autre ! Alors j'comprends que ça te gonfle, mais j'ai rien à me reprocher ok ? J'ai pas choisi d'être ici alors si t'es pas content soit tu vas te plaindre comme un gosse à ton capitaine et tu me fous la paix soit tu sers les dents et tu grandis un peu. Et p'tre même que, si t'es sage, y'a pas que dans l'équipe que je remplacerais ton ex. Gronda t-il sans hausser la voix.

Ichigo le regarda, ébahit. Grimmjow avait tapé là où ça faisait mal mais il l'avait bien cherché. Grimmjow acceptait beaucoup de choses, mais pas l'injustice. La surprise dans les yeux s'évapora pour laisser place à de la fureur et il leva son bras pour frapper Grimmjow du poing. S'il n'avait eu ses réflexes de félins, Grimmjow n'aurait pas pu arrêter la main d'Ichigo. Mais le coup dans la mâchoire n'aurait pas fait aussi mal que le frisson qu'ils ressentirent tous deux. Il touchait enfin l'objet de son désir, même si ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il vit les pupilles d'Ichigo se rétracter, signe d'excitation sexuelle. Il le sentait, il était dans le même état. Souriant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la bosse déformant le pantalon du rouquin et faisant s'allonger ses canines. Un ronronnement sortit de ses entrailles et son sexe commença à être douloureux. Désireux de contact, il baisse la main tenant le bras d'Ichigo et le posa sur son entrejambe, faisant sentir son érection au kitsuné qui sursauta.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer comme ça, beauté, tu vois dans quel état tu me mets après ? Murmura Grimmjow à son oreille.

Les joues rouges et le regard furieux, Ichigo se débâtît de son emprise en le poussant contre le bureau.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux. déclara t-il, les yeux ambrés à nouveau animés d'une lueur étrange.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau, la tension était palpable. Grimmjow ne savait pas s'ils allaient entretuer ou baiser, mais il savait que s'ils se touchaient, ils ne pourraient rester calme. Brisant le silence, le téléphone de Grimmjow sonna. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes puis Ichigo s'enfuit presque en courant du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Grimmjow seul avec son érection. Mais il n'était pas déçu, il l'avait bien sentit, ce désir aussi fort qu'il le ressentait pour lui. Il était bien réciproque. Mais il y avait autre chose… cette fameuse lueur, elle cachait quelque chose de… malicieux. Grimmjow adorait ça, il était très joueur, si Ichigo voulait jouer, il allait jouer. Mais il n'avait absolument aucune intention d'être fair-play ou de perdre face son doux renard. Son sourire était carnassier alors qu'il répondait à son appel.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 4 :)

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo et Charlie Cochet

Warnings : scène hot

Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Caché dans la pénombre qu'offraient les paravents, Ichigo était furieux. Oui, vraiment furieux, presque aussi furieux que la fois où Akira avait mangé la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat au repas de noël du THIRDS. Il s'en rappelait encore comme si cela s'était passé hier ! Cet enfoiré de Kage Akira, membre de l'équipe Bêta de la division 10, avait passé la soirée à le provoquer. Comme toujours, Ichigo avait fini par gagner leur pari ridicule mais pour se venger, le thérien Ligre lui avait volé sa pâtisserie préférée. Le salaud ! Cela l'avait plongé dans un désespoir sans nom, il n'avait même pas pu trouver le pâtissier pour pouvoir le supplier d'en refaire. Désemparé, il était allé chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'un jeune serveur qui lui avait offert une nuit agréablement agitée.

Il se demandait souvent si, résoudre les conflits par le sexe était une habitude typique de sa condition génétique ou seulement un trait de sa personnalité. Si tenté qu'on puisse un jour déterminer quels caractères étaient humains et lesquels étaient animaux.

Repensant au petit serveur, Ichigo s'imagina dans une situation analogue mais avec le principal initiateur de sa colère. Son corps se tendit alors que les images défilèrent dans sa tête et il se reprit. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant, comment pouvait-il autant baver pour le nouveau ? Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette attirance qu'il n'avait jamais connue si intense. Oui, Grimmjow était beau, musclé, grand, charismatique avec un sourire ravageur. Il ne pouvait le nier, physiquement il était parfait mais Ichigo en avait séduit des hommes aux allures de dieux grecs. Qu'avait Grimmjow de plus que les autres ? Il se souvînt alors des mots qu'il avait osé lui murmurer. Ichigo n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, de se défendre, il s'était senti impuissant face à cette passion brulante. Il n'avait pu que gémir et fondre lorsque la main de Grimmjow s'était emparé de la sienne pour se poser sur son érection imposante et dure. Il eut des frissons à y repensant. Il était foutu, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment la situation pourrait s'améliorer. Enfin, si, il en avait une très bonne idée mais ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un moyen platonique afin de rester professionnellement correct et, accessoirement, de garder son boulot. Si il y avait une chose que le THIRDS ne cautionnait pas, c'était bien les relations intimes entre agents. Cela, il le savait même très bien… Cette pensée le ramena au souvenir de Kaien, son meilleur ami de toujours. Que dirait-il s'il le voyait dans cet état ? Il se sentait pathétique et il n'aimait pas ça.

En repensant à Kaien, un détail dans la conversation, ou plutôt le coup de gueule de Grimmjow lui revînt. Il avait en effet insinué que Kaien avait été son mec ?! La bonne blague. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Il réfléchissait à cette question quand il sentit une aura sombre venir derrière lui. Grillé, il tenta de se faire tout petit dans le petit lit d'hôpital.

\- Je te vois, idiot.

Raté.

Il se retourna vers la légiste en chef au cheveux auburn et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Ayu ! Cria t-il d'une voix plaignante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Bon sang, c'est pas un hôtel ici Ichigo, c'est un hôpital ! répondit la jeune femme.

Ayu Natsume était une génie de la médecine, à même pas 30 ans, elle était déjà chef de service et réputée dans le pays entier. Ancienne élève du capitaine de la 4ème division, Restu Unohana, on lui devinait un futur plus que prometteur. A ce jour, elle s'occupait de l'équipe des médecins affectés à la 10ème division et, en tant que chef, elle s'occupait personnellement des affaires de l'équipe Alpha dont elle était très proche. En effet, elle travaillait avec eux depuis le début et face aux personnalités folles mais attachantes des agents, elle n'avait pu que se prendre d'affection pour eux. Malgré bien le fait, qu'un certain roux soit un vrai casse-pied venant squatter ses locaux quand bon lui semblait.

Ichigo s'était tout simplement retrouvé devant l'infirmerie de sa division sans le vouloir, ses pas l'avaient mené jusque ici. Il s'était dit que du coup, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute et s'était faufilé dans un lit libre de tout patient, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Pourtant, l'infirmerie n'était pas vide, des dizaines d'infirmiers et médecins parcouraient la salle toute la journée, mais ne faisait plus attention au rouquin, préférant laisser son cas au médecin en chef. Seules les jeunes infirmières, gloussant quand elles lui parlaient, lui procuraient de l'attention.

Elle soupira en le voyant nonchalamment allongé sur le ventre dans un lit qui devrait être remplis par un agent en plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Enfin, se dit-elle, c'était toujours mieux que de le retrouver à la morgue.

La morgue, située au sous-sol, ne servait pas seulement à l'analyse des cadavres mais aussi, quand les agents étaient trop bruyants et en longue convalescence, d'hôpital annexe. Tout le nécessaire médical était également prévu en cas d'urgence où il faudrait se confiner dans les sous-sols en cas d'invasion de zombies, comme disait Ichigo. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle était certainement le lieu le plus calme du centre, la morgue n'attirait peu de personnes car les thériens à l'odorat surdéveloppé pouvaient rarement supporter l'odeur des morts. Chose surprenant venant d'Ichigo, il ne sentait rien ici. Il disait que les Kitsunés étaient eux-mêmes porteur de mort et que donc, il pouvait se prélasser tranquillement pendant des heures sans que ça ne dérange personne. Sauf Ayu, bien entendu. Mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des visites du rouquin, elle pouvait penser que ce lieu de calme et de paix était un son petit jardin secret. Car, pour ainsi dire, il ne venait que quand il avait besoin de réfléchir sur quelque chose, de réellement réfléchir et cela voulait dire qu'il était dans une situation compliquée. Ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent.

Ayu passa à côté de lui, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol en marbre. Elle décida de se remettre au travail pendant qu'Ichigo lui expliquerait, s'il le voulait, la cause de ses soucis, et examina le dossier médical du nouveau patient dans un des lits voisins.

\- Alors, tout va bien ? demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle releva la tête quand elle n'entendit pas de réponse. Ichigo s'était enroulé dans les draps blancs et la regardait d'un air méfiant.

\- C'est quoi cette question suspicieuse ? demanda t-il, sa voix camouflée par le drap.

\- Ca fait des années que tu descends ici pour te plaindre, je doute que ça change un jour.

Il soupira tel un comédien d'une tragédie grecque et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller. Ayu avait raison, elle avait toujours raison. Il ne faisait que se plaindre et cela l'énervait encore plus. Pourtant, d'habitude, cela l'amusait de l'embêter, de la taquiner. C'était devenu son grand jeu. Il regarda son amie, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules et son dos. Son visage était fin et ses yeux foncés, elle était très mignonne et Ichigo l'avait toujours apprécié. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait commençait à en avoir peur le jour où Tatsuki lui appris qu'elles faisaient du sport ensemble et ça, c'était dangereux. Tatsuki avait la faculté de transformer un doux petit ange en démon hystérique et vicieux. Mais Ayu ne semblait avoir si changé que ça, et c'était pour le mieux.

\- C'est le nouveau… Il m'énerve. Bouda Ichigo.

\- Qu'a t-il fait pour t'énerver ?

\- Il… est énervant.

\- Et ça t'énerve ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- … Non.

Ayu ricana, parfois elle avait l'impression de parler avec Ichigo comme si elle parlait avec un enfant de 6 ans.

\- Il… Je sais pas… Il y a quelque chose chez lui, je me sens étrange quand je suis près de lui ?

\- Es-ce que tu lui a parlé au moins ?

\- Oui et il m'a pris la tête pour rien…

\- Si tu commençais par le début, déjà.

\- On était dans le bureau de Kaien et il arrêtait pas de faire des remarques super agaçantes ! grogna t-il.

Le silence régna quelques secondes et Ayu pinça les lèvres. Un ange passa et la jeune femme s'éclaircie la gorge.

\- Le bureau de Kaien, hein ?

\- Oui, quoi son bureau ? répondit-il la tête plongée dans l'oreiller.

\- C'est plutôt sensé être celui de Grimmjow maintenant, tu le sais.

Le cœur d'Ichigo ratait un battement. Il le savait bien, mais il avait involontairement décidé de le nier. Parce que c'était encore trop dur d'accepter que Kaien ne soit plus là, cela faisait encore trop mal de se souvenir qu'il ne répondrait plus à ses appels, ni qu'il ne l'entendrait plus rire. Il regarda Ayu avec des yeux tristes et la jeune femme eut presque le cœur brisé. C'était désolant de voir le rouquin dans cet état, lui qui était si joyeux, si rayonnant de malice semblait se ternir de jour en jour.

\- Le deuil, ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple Ichigo. Il faut parfois un certain temps avec de pouvoir faire la paix avec soi-même.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça…

\- Pourtant tu refuses d'accepter que Grimmjow remplace Kaien, mais c'est le cas Ichigo alors il va falloir que tu te fasses violence. Ce n'est pas correct envers Grimmjow. Met toi à sa place, un peu. Comment tu te sentirais ?

Mal. Et il penserait que le chef serait un abruti fini. Réalisant qu'Ayu avait raison, il décida d'agir en adulte et s'enfouit encore plus sous les couvertures. Ayu soupira encore un fois et continua son examen jusqu'au moment où un jeune infirmière vînt lui poser une question. La jeune fille perdit son sérieux en voyant le jeune agent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Quand Ichigo leva son nez des draps, il gémit comme un gamin de trois ans et se pencha vers son amie comme un enfant en bas âge réclamant sa maman. Ne la voyant pas réagir à son appel de détresse il tendit ses longs bras musclés vers sa taille pour l'emprisonner alors qu'elle continuait de s'adresser à la jeune interne. Habituée à ses gamineries, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez pour le calmer, faisant crier le rouquin et rire la jeune femme en face d'elle.

D'autres internes défilèrent alors qu'il boudait dans son coin, Ayu leva les yeux au ciel et continua son travail, ne pouvant retenir un demi sourire. S'il boudait, c'est qu'il allait déjà mieux. Ichigo se releva, déjà une nouvelle taquinerie en tête quand il tombe nez à nez avec un jeune interne à la peau bronzée. Il lui fit un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret et les joues du jeune homme rosirent. Ayu toussota doucement, rappelant l'apprenti médecin à l'ordre silencieusement. Un fois qu'il eut parti, Ichigo se pencha vers Ayu.

\- Dis, tu m'avais pas dis qu'y'avait des nouveaux !

\- C'est les internes de quatrième année, Ichigo, comme chaque année. Répondit-elle en lisant son dossier.

\- Mh, de la viande fraiche. Murmura t-il en souriant à une jeune fille qui passait.

\- Ichigo, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Réprima t-elle en souriant.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la tête avec son porte-document, il était toujours entrain de se plaindre de sa brutalité quand une voix appela Ichigo.

\- Ichigo, tu es là ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Sursautant, Ichigo se releva d'un seul coup. Il regarda derrière lui où la voix l'appelait et se retourna vers son amie.

Ichigo redressa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie. Inoue apparu soudain quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle sursauta, surprise, et lui sourit.

\- Tu me cherchais, je suppose ? Demanda t-il, confiant.

\- Oui. Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Ayu ?

\- Heu… Oui. Ça va, c'est cet abruti d'Ikkaku, je venais juste vérifier qu'il n'avait pas clamsé après notre combat de tout à l'heure.

La blague la fit rire et ils partirent vers leurs bureaux pendant qu'elle lui expliquait pourquoi elle lui avait couru après.

\- Tatsuki a eu une idée pour l'arrivée de Grimmjow, elle veut qu'on aille fêter ça au Rukongai. T'es partant ?

\- Je sais pas trop… j'suis crevé en ce moment. Mentit-il, il n'arrivait pas à se tenir en privé face au bleuté, alors en public dans un bar avec de l'alcool dans le sang, il craignait le pire.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu es le chef d'équipe ! Tu dois être là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau, c'est super important de trinquer avec son chef quand on arrive dans une nouvelle équipe. Déclara Inoue, plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Ah bon ? sourit-il d'un air idiot, amusé par l'éternelle excentricité de sa partenaire.

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'écria la voix de Nell dans le téléphone.

\- J'ai… flirté avec le chef d'équipe. Répondit-il en se frottant les sourcils.

En sortant de son bureau, il avait été heureux de voir que c'était elle qui tentait de le joindre. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf son rouquin, évidemment. Il allait se lancer dans son explication quand une petite brune le héla au loin. Il la reconnu du dossier qu'il avait lu quelques jours avant.

\- Désolé Nell, mais je dois y retourner… s'excusa t-il en faisant un signe à Tatsuki.

\- Quoi ? Mais faut que tu me racontes !

\- Plus tard, promis ! Bye !

Elle continua de râler quand il raccrocha. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et sourit à l'experte en combat rapproché de son équipe. Tatsuki arriva à son niveau en lui rendant son sourire. Il fut surpris par sa petite taille et son petit gabarit pour une experte en combat rapproché, elle devait avoir de sacrée ressource.

\- Salut ! Tu es bien Grimmjow, je me trompe ? Demanda t-elle en le saluant.

\- C'est ça. Répondit-il sombrement.

\- Tatsuki Arisawa, enchantée ! se présenta t-elle en fixant le bout de tabac qu'il avait coincé entre ses lèvres. Ce truc te tuera tu sais ?

\- Les balles m'auront avant, t'en fais pas pour ça. Sourit-il.

Elle ricana en secouant la tête. Ce que les thériens pouvaient être prétentieux.

\- Je te cherchais, on organise une petite soirée au Rukongai ce soir, tu es invité. Expliqua t-elle.

\- Le Rukongai ?

\- C'est un bar tout près du centre qui est habituellement fréquenté par des thériens. Répondit-elle.

\- Je vois. Et y'aura qui à ta petite sauterie ?

\- Toute l'équipe Alpha, c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix, je suppose. Dit-il en souriant.

De toute manière, il mourrait d'envie de revoir son cher chef d'équipe. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Ichigo n'était pas là quand, quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie dans KON, le van de l'équipe Alpha qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes nommé et customisé. Tatsuki lui avait présenté le reste de l'équipe après leur discussion, il avait ainsi rencontré Chad Yasutora, un thérien tigre immense qui était l'expert en démolition et déminage, accompagné de son partenaire Shin Buccahnan, qui était le petit frère de Karen. Grimmjow fut choqué par le changement du jeune homme, le petit gringalet qui courrait après sa sœur en pleurnichant avait laissé place à un grand jeune homme aux bras finement musclés. Avec un grand sourire il se présenta à lui comme étant l'expert en information et technologie de l'équipe. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir, Grimmjow devina que sa grande sœur avait dû passer par là pour le prévenir. En tous cas, cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir enfin une tête connue. La dernière personne qu'il ne connaissait pas était Ishida Uryuu, un grand binoclard qui n'avait pas l'air de souvent sourire. En voyant les lunettes qu'il portait, il supposa qu'Ishida était humain, seulement, quand il appris que Tatsuki était sa partenaire il se demanda ce qu'il avait raté. En se rapprochant subtilement d'Ishida, il put voir s'il portait une marque de thérien. Malheureusement, son geste n'était pas si discret qu'il aurait voulu et Uryuu tourna la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu peux me demander directement, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligé de te faire un torticolis. Déclara Ishida d'un ton sec.

Grimmjow se ravisa, lui, il n'allait pas l'aimer. Il s'excusa poliment et regarda ailleurs. Il ne savait pas s'il était vexé plus par le fait d'avoir été pris sur le fait que par l'accueil chaleureux du binoclard. Inoue ricana à coté de lui en voyant l'échange et s'occupa de lui expliquer pourquoi un thérien comme Ishida devait porter des lunettes. Grimmjow s'était vite fait demander s'il n'était pas une taupe, seul animal qu'il savait malvoyant. Cela fit rire aux éclats ses équipiers mais il décida de se concentrer sur les explications d'Orihime. Ils montèrent à l'arrière du van quand elle commença sa tirade.

\- Ishida est un thérien hybride. Il n'a pas besoin de se transformer entièrement pour pouvoir utiliser les capacités de son animal. Toi, Grimmjow, en tant qu'humain tes griffes peuvent s'allonger, ainsi que tes crocs. Tes sens et ta force physique sont plus développés mais c'est plutôt comme si tes capacités humaines étaient aidées par tes gènes. Ishida, lui, peut utiliser tout son potentiel en tant qu'humain.

\- Mais les lunettes…

\- Ce ne sont pas des lunettes pour mieux voir, mais pour moins voir. Répondit froidement Ishida, au volant.

Grimmjow se retourna vers lui, ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Ishida est un faucon. Ses yeux peuvent voir une cible à des kilomètres et mémoriser chaque détail. Cependant, pour un humain, cela peut causer d'horribles maux de têtes, sa vue est trop bonne pour son bien, alors le THIRDS lui a confectionné ses lunettes afin de reposer ses yeux sans les abimer. compléta Inoue.

\- Je vois. C'est… fascinant.

\- Tu n'avais jamais vu de thérien amélioré ? Demanda Tatsuki.

\- Surement pas ! En Europe, on a pratiquement que des fauves, des loups ou des ours ! répondit joyeusement Shin.

\- C'est vrai que c'était réellement moins diversifié. Mais le Japon bat tous les records avec vos dragons.

L'équipe ricana et chacun commença à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Seuls Ishida et Chad, à l'avant restaient silencieux. Grimmjow répondait aux multiples questions des filles d'un air distrait alors qu'il se demandait où était Ichigo.

Il eut sa réponse assez vite quand, arrivé devant le bar, Ichigo les attendaient, assis sur une grosse moto japonaise. En le voyant, Grimmjow failli trébucher en tombant du van, la vue qu'offrait Ichigo était tout bonnement divine. Avec son blouson en cuir noir, son jean foncé et ses bottes de motard, Ichigo transpirait le mauvais garçon. Et inutile de préciser qu'il était terriblement sexy. Ichigo s'approcha d'eux et les salua joyeusement, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la panthère, Grimmjow y lu un désir qui lui donna des frissons irrésistibles. La soirée allait être longue.

\- On peut dire que le nouveau est… intéressant. Ricana Ishida en trinquant avec Ichigo.

La soirée battait son plein, le bar était bondé. Après s'être salué, le groupe s'était installé à leur table habituelle, une table ronde avec des sièges en cuir marrons près des grandes baies vitrés qui menaient vers l'extérieur du bar. Ils avaient tous trinqués en guise de bienvenue pour Grimmjow, une bière à la main. Puis, Shin et Inoue avaient insisté pour que le chef d'équipe fasse un discours et Ichigo n'avait pas eu la force de refuser. Il s'était alors levé et avait fait un speech tout ce qu'il y a de plus bateau mais Grimmjow n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il n'avait pas écouté tant il était concentré sur les yeux du rouquin, qui racontaient une toute autre histoire. Ichigo avait eu chaud sous le regard bleu turquoise de son nouvel équipier dont il, à sa grande surprise, commençait à réellement considéré comme un camarade et non le remplaçant de Kaien.

Ils avaient commencés la soirée à la bière avec la tournée du patron, Urehara Kisuke, qui célébra avec eux le nouvel arrivant. Kisuke était un thérien loup gris d'une quarantaine d'années qui vivait à Tokyo depuis toujours mais avait énormément voyagé avec sa femme, Yoruichi, une thérienne chat de Bengale. Une fois leur rêve de voyage épuisait, ils s'étaient installés en ville et avaient retapé un vieil entrepôt pour en faire un bar pouvant être fréquentés par les thériens et les humains. Et on peut dire qu'ils avaient réussis leurs paris car tous les soirs, le bar affichait complet. Le style vintage traditionnel était unique mais très apprécié par le public et en quelques mois, bon nombre de clients étaient devenus des habitués. Et l'équipe Alpha ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Kisuke avait alors continué d'offrir à boire jusqu'à ce que la moitié de l'équipe se retrouve à se déhancher sur la piste. Seuls Ichigo, Ishida et Chad étaient restés assis sur la banquette, dégustant leur saké. Shin, Tatsuki et Inoue avaient traîné Grimmjow sur la piste danse et tous dansaient au rythme de la musique rock que le bar passait. Cela avait grandement étonné Ichigo, dont leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâché depuis le début de la soirée, mais après avoir perdu le concours de boissons avec Chad, Grimmjow n'avait plus la force de n'opposer aucune résistance. Les thériens fauves étaient connus pour avoir une très grande résistance à l'alcool, cependant, la pauvre panthère des neiges n'avait rien pu faire contre le tigre massif.

Chad buvait en silence alors que les deux autres parlaient de tout et de rien. A première vue, on aurait pu dire qu'ils ne semblaient pas proches mais les deux équipiers aimaient partager leurs points de vues sur pleins de choses et seuls les membres de leur équipe ou leurs amis proches savaient ce genre de chose. C'est donc sans surprise qu'Ichigo entendit son équipier démarre une discussion sur le fameux nouveau.

\- Oui, il est… plein de surprises. Répondit Ichigo sobrement.

Même s'il estimait énormément Ishida, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité à propos de ses sentiments. Premièrement, parce qu'Ichigo lui-même était dans le flou et deuxièmement, parce que si ça commençait à se savoir, Ichigo irait au devant de lourds ennuis, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Finissant son verre, il décida que cette soirée était agréable, entouré de tous ses amis, et qu'il s'occuperait de ses problèmes plus tard, demain, quand le soleil serait levé. Ou dans quelques années. En vérité, il avait tellement passé de temps à cogiter avec la mort de ses équipiers qu'il avait juste envie de se laisser porter, glisser comme une feuille dans le vent. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours entrain de papoter quand le rouquin nota que le bleuté revenait vers eux d'un pas chancelant. Il voulut s'asseoir à leur table mais trébucha sur Ichigo qui le rattrapa le bras. Il grogna sous le poids de son équipier mais ne put s'empêcher de rire sous les yeux bleus vitreux qui le regardèrent.

\- Si je danse encore, je crois que je vais décéder. Gémit Grimmjow, totalement ivre.

\- Ce serait dommage de perdre notre nouvel équipier après son premier jour. Sourit Ichigo.

Les hommes autour de lui rirent tandis que Grimmjow enroula un de ses bras autour des hanches d'Ichigo dont les joues devinrent écarlates. Il se justifia en se plaignant soudainement de la chaleur du bar, plus que gêné. La panthère, elle, ne ressentait pas cette gêne et en profita pour tripoter allègrement son partenaire qui ne cessait de gigoter dans ses bras. Il ne put retenir un ronronnement quand il sentit les bras d'Ichigo se resserraient autour de lui. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras-là, il ne voulait plus bouger. Plus jamais. Pour son plus grand désespoir, il vit ses autres équipiers revenir et quand ils commèrent à le charrier, il plongea son nez dans la nuque d'Ichigo qui se mit brutalement à frémir. Il pria Ichigo de ne pas les laisser l'emmener, désespéré comme s'ils l'emmenaient à l'abattoir et toute l'équipe rit aux éclats. Grimmjow cru entendre la voix du binoclard suggérant de rentrer chez eux et Ichigo renchérit en commençant à se lever mais les bras du bleuté refusèrent de le lâcher. Accusant l'ivresse pour son comportement étrange, le reste de l'équipe aida Ichigo à sortir Grimmjow du bar. Mais ce ne fut pas chose aisé, étant donné que le bleuté n'était pas le seul en état d'ivresse avancée. En effet, Inoue et Shin n'en menaient pas large non plus. Tatsuki soutenait son amie qui chantait des chansons inconnues alors que Chad portait Shin dans ses bras comme un bébé, ses jambes entourant les hanches de Chad, Shin dormait à poings fermés, la tête reposant sur l'épaule large de son partenaire. Il semblait totalement à l'aise et confortable tandis que le thérien géant le portait sans difficulté. Shin avait beau être grand, il paraissait minuscule face à son ami tigre.

Arrivé devant KON, Ishida, qui n'avait quasiment pas bu proposa de tous les déposer chez eux. Chad refusa car son appartement était à quelques minutes à pied et Shin, fermement accroché tel un bébé koala à sa mère, dormirait chez lui, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Tatsuki installa Inoue dans le van et demanda à Ichigo s'il avait besoin d'aide pour Grimmjow qui semblait particulièrement décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse du nouveau, Ishida sortit sa tablette dans la pochette du van.

\- Allez, Grimmjow, lâche moi ! Tenta Ichigo, sans arriver à être sérieux.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il le trouvait adorable. Et sexy. Et cela mettait un bazar assez monumental dans sa tête.

Ishida descendit du van alors que Tatsuki tirait Grimmjow par la jambe dans sa direction. Ricanant, il les stoppa d'un geste.

\- Arrête tes efforts inutiles, Tatsuki. Ichigo va le ramener chez lui.

\- Je vais faire ça, moi ? demanda Ichigo, incrédule.

\- Oui, vous vivez dans le même immeuble, je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… Je suis en moto… S'il tombe…

\- Il faudrait un pied de biche pour le déloger de là ! Bon courage ! Se plaignit Tatsuki en remontant dans le van.

Ils se saluèrent tous et se dirent bonne nuit après qu'Ishida ait aidé Ichigo à s'installer sur la moto avec son boulet. Mécaniquement, Grimmjow s'installa parfaitement de lui-même sur l'engin et ses bras retrouvèrent naturellement le corps musclé d'Ichigo.

Bizarrement, le trajet ne fut pas si long qu'Ichigo l'avait pensé. En réalité, quand il se gara devant son immeuble, une partie de son cerveau avait espéré que le trajet dure plus longtemps tant le corps pressé contre le sien était agréable. C'en était presque une évidence, comme s'ils avaient déjà passé des années l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo sentit son ventre se contracter. Il avait envie de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Après être descendu, Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était en bas de chez lui. Mais il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là. Ichigo était là, plus beau que jamais. Il lui parlait d'une voix pressante mais, pour Grimmjow, c'était très compliqué de comprendre ce que lui disaient ses lèvres roses qui semblaient insister. Ses lèvres étaient magnifiques et semblaient délicieuses, il avait envie de les goûter, de les sucer, de les mordre pour voir si elles étaient aussi tendres qu'elle paraissaient. Et puis, comme il en avait envie, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ichigo eut le souffle coupé. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il demandait à Grimmjow le numéro de son appartement et s'il avait les clés mais la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Grimmjow fut un gémissement rauque alors qu'il plongea sur lui pour le dévorer. Ici. En pleine rue. Mais Ichigo se laissa aller alors que Grimmjow le serra dans ses bras musclés. Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de gémir alors qu'il se sentait fondre contre le corps chaud. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et le goût soudain amer de l'alcool réveilla le rouquin qui posa ses mains sur les épaules du bleuté.

\- Pas ici. Murmura t-il contre ses lèvres.

Grimmjow grogna tandis qu'il se laissait trainer vers le bâtiment. Il posa une main sur son pantalon qui avait soudainement rétréci et lança un regard lubrique à son rouquin qui lui rendit au centième près. Il avait chaud, Ichigo lui donnait tellement chaud, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Sortant de l'ascenseur, Grimmjow tira Ichigo par les hanches et mordit son cou, causant au rouquin un gémissement obscène.

\- Tu sens tellement bon. Gémit Grimmjow alors qu'il se frottait aux fesses d'Ichigo.

Ichigo ne put que gémit alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Mais l'affaire était d'une grande difficulté alors que Grimmjow frottait son érection contre lui et que ses mains baladeuses commençaient à s'aventurer sous ses vêtements. Par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit et une fois rentré, Ichigo ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et tout en s'embrassant et se déshabillant, ils trouvèrent leur chemin vers le sofa en cuir noir. Torses nus et haletant, leurs bouches s'affrontaient sans merci, mordant, léchant, embrassant sans relâche chaque parcelle de peau. Ichigo admira la vue qui lui était offerte, cet homme, beau comme un dieu à moitié nu et offert, pour lui, rien qu'à lui. Ils se sourirent et frottèrent leurs érections alors qu'Ichigo ouvrit le pantalon de Grimmjow pour l'en libérer. Leurs grognements et gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts tandis que Ichigo cru qu'il pourrait exploser tant son excitation était grande. Il plongea la main dans le caleçon de Grimmjow qui poussa un grognement bestial lui donnant des frissons. Ichigo adorait l'entendre. Noyé dans son propre plaisir, Ichigo ne comprit pas de suite lorsque les mains de Grimmjow se posèrent sur sa hanche et son bras pour l'arrêter. Il releva la tête pour chercher les yeux de Grimmjow, devenu si sombre de désir qu'il en était presque noir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et il gémit contre ses lèvres.

\- Non… geignit Grimmjow.

Ichigo se statufia et la situation lui revint comme une claque monumentale. Grimmjow était chez lui, quasiment nu, sur son canapé, complètement ivre. Il s'était légèrement enflammé mais le refus net de son partenaire le refroidit fatalement. Avait-il profité de la situation ? Grimmjow était bourré, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Baise moi.

Ou pas.

Le corps d'Ichigo retrouva sa chaleur en une seconde et demie. Il se pu retenir un rire et ses mains encadrèrent le visage de son équipier dont les mains voyageaient sur son torse. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever.

\- Je reviens, ne bouge pas. Ronronnant-il.

Grimmjow gémit et cambra son corps pour ne pas quitter la chaleur du corps si doux d'Ichigo qui lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant, il se baissa au dernier moment et lécha le torse parfait de Grimmjow qui se confondait en plainte sous la divine torture. C'est en riant qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y chercher le nécessaire dont il aurait besoin. Il était secoué de tremblements tant l'impatience de ce qui allait se passer l'excitait. Grimmjow lui avait demandé de le prendre, sans honte. Ichigo ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire à quel point il aimait cette facette qu'il découvrait chez son futur amant. Il ne l'aurait pas parié soumis mais il aurait tout à fait pu s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe long et épais qu'il n'avait pu que caresser. Son sexe tressauta dans son pantalon alors qu'il ouvrit sa table de chevet et récupéra un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers son salon, il se stoppa. Quelque chose avait changé. Si Grimmjow avait continué de gémir tout au long de l'absence de son partenaire, il s'était désormais tut. Fronçant les sourcils et craignant le pire, Ichigo se précipita vers son canapé où ce qu'il craignait été arrivé.

Grimmjow dormait à poings fermés, toujours torse nu et le pantalon ouvert. Sa fatigue du à l'abus d'alcool avait été apparemment plus grande que l'excitation. Ichigo se demanda vaguement s'il devrait se vexer mais en voyant le visage apaisé du bleuté il ne pu que sourire. Il jeta ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le tapis et s'accroupit vers son ami. Il l'observa un instant et ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux bleus. Puis, soupira, il se leva et installa Grimmjow dans une position plus confortable pour lui, enleva son jean et déposa une couverture sur lui. Il l'observa encore une fois. Etait-ce le destin qui l'avait sonné ? Etait-ce un signe qu'il prenait la mauvaise direction ? Ils s'avaient été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable et de mettre en péril leur équipe. Comment allait-il gérer cela ? Ichigo se demanda si Grimmjow avait les mêmes préoccupations que lui. Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Il soupira encore une fois et se dit que la seule solution qu'il trouvait pour cette nuit était d'aller prendre une douche froide et de se coucher dans son lit, préférant ignorer la déception qu'il ressentit de ne pas avoir les bras qui l'avaient serré toute la soirée pour dormir.


	6. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Voilà enfin la suite de nos chers thériens :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo et Charlie Cochet

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Grimmjow se réveilla avec l'agréable sensation d'avoir la compétition du plus gros marteau-piqueur organisée à l'intérieur même de son crâne. Il grogna alors qu'un mélange d'émotions tourbillonnait en lui. Entre la lumière vive du soleil, le mal de tête, la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse, il se sentait agressé de partout. En voulant se retourner pour plonger la tête sous son oreiller, il réalisa que le lit sur lequel il reposait se révéla plus court que prévu. Communément appelé un canapé, chose sur laquelle il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Il poussa un autre grognement alors qu'il se levait piteusement du sol. Il était dans un sale état. Et peu de choses étaient capables d'endormir un thérien de cette façon… Grimmjow tenta de se remémora la soirée de la veille mais n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du faciès du barman. Ce saligaud lui avait surement servi de l'alcool fermenté spécialement pour les thérien. La première fois qu'il en avait ingurgité, Grimmjow avait passé un weekend torride dans un chalet écossais. Cette satané avait le don de le rendre docile, excité et aventureux.

En observant son environnement, il nota avec soulagement que, quand bien même il ne savait pas du tout où il était, il s'était endormi seul. D'un geste lent et avec un main sur sa tempe, il récupéra ses affaires et s'habilla en trébuchant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Une fois habillé, il leva le nez autour de lui et il remarqua avec surprise que l'architecture de l'appartement lui était familière. Il regarda autour de lui et s'avança silencieusement vers la porte guidée par son intuition. Il siffla quand en ouvrant la porte, il reconnu la moquette bordeaux du couloir, les murs beiges et l'éclairage tamisé. Il était dans mon immeuble, mais pas dans le bon appartement. L'idée qu'il aurait pu se tromper bêtement en essayant de rentrer chez lui le frappa mais il repoussa cette pensée en espérant de ne pas être tombé si bas. Sa gueule de bois ralentissait son cerveau et il mit plus de temps que nécessaire à essayer de savoir chez qui il avait atterri. En se rapprochant de la chambre, il entendit de l'eau couler, il grogna encore une fois en comprenant qu'il avait entendu ce son tout du long mais ne l'avait pas capté.

La porte n'était pas complètement fermée et il envoya balader la pudeur et la honte et tenta de scruter l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant son chef d'équipe, nu comme au premier jour, de dos, en train de se rincer les cheveux. Grimmjow resta immobile face à cette vision délicieuse, il admira les longues et belles jambes d'Ichigo. Ses cuisses musclées, ses fesses, son dos, ses épaules, ses longs cheveux oranges qui lui tombaient sur les reins. Tout en lui donnait à Grimmjow une envie irrépressible de le faire sien. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta statique devant le merveilleux spectacle mais il ne réalisa son erreur qu'au moment où Ichigo se retourna pour sortir de la douche.

Le cœur de Grimmjow faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine alors qu'il repartait vivement vers la cuisine. Il venait d'espionner Ichigo, bon dieu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait comme le dernier des idiots maintenant. Il ne savait pas si Ichigo l'avait vu ou non, il espérait que non. En faisant un mouvement vers le comptoir il remarqua un léger détail qui compliquait encore plus la chose. Il bandait. Comment Ichigo allait réagir si le voyait dans cet état ? Il allait se foutre de lui. C'était sûr. Bon sang, il avait besoin de retourner dormir. Et d'une aspirine. Ou deux. L'aspirine lui ferait du bien. Il se dirigea donc vers les placards de la cuisine, cherchant et fouillant à la recherche du médicament. Inconscient qu'en plus de passer pour un pervers, il passait aussi pour un ingrat à fouiller chez quelqu'un sans permission, il ne sentit pas non plus le rouquin arriver. Par contre, il sentit une main chaude sur son dos et il sentit très vivement le coin de la porte du placard s'enfoncer dans son crane alors qu'il sursauta violement de surprise. Le cri qui allait avec ne lui rendait pas justice non plus. Grimmjow voulait que cette journée se termine.

Après avoir jurer contre le placard, il se retourna vers un Ichigo au sourire radieux, habillé seulement d'une serviette éponge autour de ses hanches. Grimmjow déglutit.

\- Bonjour Grimmjow. C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Ichigo en posant une boîte d'aspirine sur le comptoir.

Il se sentit fébrile à l'entente de son nom prononcé par le rouquin. Il y avait une tonalité délicieuse qui donnait envie à sa panthère de se rouler sur le dos et de lui présenter son ventre. Il prit la boîte blanche en le remerciant d'une voix rauque. Il amorça un geste pour chercher un verre mais ses gestes devaient vraiment être mauvais car Ichigo était déjà entrain de lui tendre un verre d'eau. Il le remercia encore en soupirant.

\- J'ai l'air en si mauvais état que ça ? demanda t-il, espérant être moins nerveux.

\- Et bien, vu ton état d'hier soir, ça n'est pas surprenant. Répondit le rouquin avec un rire.

Grimmjow aimait l'entendre rire.

\- Hm, j'espère que je n'ai pas… j'espère que je ne me suis pas ridiculisé. Enfin, c'était ma soirée avec l'équipe et je voudrais pas…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'équipe, ils se sont tous fait surprendre par l'alcool maison d'Urahara…

Ichigo laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ils se fixèrent un instant, et pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, le bleuté se sentit gêné. Il détourna le regard vers le canapé où il s'était réveillé. Ichigo l'avait raccompagné, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ramené jusqu'à son appartement ? Il fronça les sourcils et avala son aspirine d'une gorgée. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée qu'il prenne une douche, lui aussi.

\- Merci pour hier, je suppose. Je… vais y aller. Marmonna t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ichigo le regarda sans rien dire un instant puis hocha la tête doucement en se rapprochant de lui. Il ne lui ouvrit pas la porte de suite, comme s'il attendait que Grimmjow dise quelque chose. Alors il improvisa.

\- Je… J'espère que je n'ai pas caché ta soirée. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'héberger, c'est cool de ta part. tenta-il.

\- C'était… cool ? demanda Ichigo, les sourcils froncés.

Grimmjow ne sut répondre, il aurait du se taire. Zut. Ichigo soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout à coup, il semblait contrarié.

\- Non, tu n'as pas gâché ma soirée mais elle aurait pu bien mieux finir. Lâcha Ichigo, un brin énervé.

Ils se fixèrent encore une fois. Grimmjow restait immobile, sentant le danger. Il sentait bien qu'Ichigo faisait référence à la veille mais il n'avait aucun souvenir. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, Ichigo gronda en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ichigo… souffla Grimmjow en sortant.

\- A plus.

Et Ichigo referma la porte violement sans aucune explication. Grimmjow resta quelques secondes devant la porte, ébahi. Il se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du rouquin ou à cause de l'alcool. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver mais laissa tomber en sentant le mal de tête revenir. Il avait besoin de son lit.

 **Lundi matin**

Shin Buccahnan entra dans le Seireitei en baillant au dessus de sa tasse de café. Il avait passé le week-end à regarder Spartacus avec Chad et s'était retrouvé hier soir avec une montagne de rapport qu'il n'avait pas fini. Sa spécialité étant l'information, l'électronique et les technologies, c'était toujours lui qui centralisait les rapports de l'équipe, qu'il cryptait et décryptait à longueur de journées. C'est donc avec peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur qu'il arriva au boulot. Après s'être servi un café au lait, il suivit sa routine matinale, c'est-à-dire partir à la recherche de son partenaire et meilleur ami, Chad. Ce dernier était actuellement sur un ring en train d'essayer de se débarrasser d'une certaine panthère bleue. Shin s'installa près du ring, admirant le spectacle. D'autres agents s'étaient attroupés devant le ring, intéressé par le fameux nouveau de l'équipe Alpha. Pour l'instant, Grimmjow se débrouillait très bien face au grand tigre en face de lui. Chad n'aimait pas se montrer en spectacle, et s'entrainait toujours dans un coin, seul, juste Shin pour compagnie ou avec les bêtas. Mais il devait admettre qu'il éprouvait de la curiosité envers Grimmjow et n'avait refusé une petite séance d'échauffement.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que ça a dans le ventre ? C'est ça un membre de la team Alpha ? Provoqua Grimmjow en souriant jusqu'au oreilles.

Chad sourit mais préféra attaquer plutôt que répondre. Il fonça sur lui, préparant un coup de poings sur le flanc gauche mais Grimmjow para l'attaque gracieusement en se glissant encore une fois, derrière l'attaquant. Chad gronda, Grimmjow était une vraie anguille ! Il utilisait son agilité féline pour se sortir des griffes des grands thériens. Il sourit. Leur chef d'équipe avait une technique similaire. La technique des vrais emmerdeurs, à titiller l'adversaire, le fatiguer pour ensuite donner le coup fatal et partir en sifflotant. Mais Grimmjow était aussi un prédateur, contrairement à Ichigo. Chad savait qu'il était entrain de le tester et que, au moindre faux pas, il serait prêt à inverser les rôles. Cependant, Chad ne se laissait pas facilement distraire. Lui aussi, était un prédateur.

Ils se jaugèrent durant de longues secondes, et puis passèrent à l'attaque.

Quand Ichigo entra dans le Seireitei, il était de mauvaise humeur. Et personne ne venait le saluer parce que tout le monde savait qu'Ichigo de mauvais poil était un Ichigo à éviter. Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d'habitude et son teint pale et ses cernes foncés étaient des indicateurs de son manque de sommeil. Il s'arrêta en voyant son ami Chad se faire renverser par une tête bleue sous des acclamations bruyantes. Il grogna. Il était venu ici pour se défouler de son week-end et il tombait sur celui qu'il avait envie de claquer. Parfait. Et en plus, il gagnait ! Cela n'allait pas améliorer son humeur. Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il nota du coin de l'œil que le tigre se relevait. Et en un coup d'épaule, il propulsa Grimmjow à l'autre bout du ring. La chute du bleuté le fit sourire et il se dit, qu'après tout, la journée n'était pas perdue.

Peut-être qu'un coup bien placé lui redonnerait ses souvenirs. Imbécile.

Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit une tête brillante arrivait vers lui.

\- Ikkaku ! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi, va jouer ailleurs.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! J'te mettrais une raclée un jour !

\- L'espoir fait vivre. Tiens, rend toi utile et préviens moi dès que Kenpachi sera de retour, j'ai besoin de me faire les dents sur un os solide. Demanda t-il en quittant le Seireitei, conscient qu'il serait incapable de se concentrer avec le regard du bleuté sur lui.

Et son intuition était correcte, Grimmjow avait terminé son match avec Chad, déclaré à égalité par leurs spectateurs, et n'avait pu détourner son regard du rouquin qui semblait encore de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il l'avait viré de chez lui. Grimmjow s'était réveillé en pleine forme, ses gènes thériennes ayant repris le dessus, à son grand plaisir. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas la colère d'Ichigo. Il descendit du ring, et serra la main de Chad en remerciement, se félicitant mutuellement pour le beau jeu. Il continua de fixer Ichigo qui envoyait balader un mec chauve et partait sans regardait derrière lui. De manière détachée, il avait pu demander à Chad des infos sur l'équipe de bras cassés qui ne cessait de chercher des noises aux autres. Il apprit ainsi que ces mecs étaient des membres de la 11ème division, des combattants de rues toujours prêts pour la bagarre. Etant donné leur haute fréquentation du Seireitei, il avait été décidé que cette division aurait la gestion de la salle de combats et des rings. Justifiant ainsi leur squattage permanent. Grimmjow fut aussi informé qu'Ikkaku, un des lieutenants était un bon ami d'Ichigo et se battaient régulièrement ensemble, bien que le chauve perde à chaque fois la partie. Il entendit parler du capitaine de la 11ème division qui semblait être un monstre avide de sang, mais qu'Ichigo combattait quand il était à bout de nerfs. Chose qui n'arrivait que rarement d'après les dires. Or, il l'avait réclamé ce matin, ce qui laissait deviner que le chef d'équipe de la 10ème team Alpha s'était levé du mauvais pied. Et personne ne savait pourquoi, Grimmjow se gardait bien de dire qu'il en était le déclencheur. Mais le pourquoi du comment était encore à déterminer.

C'est dans les douches, une heure plus tard que Grimmjow fut touché par la Grâce.

Les agents étaient tous en train de se laver, s'habiller pour ceux qui partait ou de mettre en uniforme pour ceux qui commençait la journée. Ichigo s'armait silencieusement dans son coin alors que Grimmjow plongeait la tête sous le jet d'eau froide. Il ne cessait de penser à cette situation emmerdante, et tentait de méditer afin de réveiller le moindre souvenir. Mais sans succès. Et puis, soudain, une alarme retentit dans les vestiaires et ce fut l'électrochoc pour le bleuté. Il se souvînt de la balade en moto, du baiser… et de ce qui suivit… Oh nom de dieu.

Il resta ébahi pendant quelques secondes, choqué. Il voulu se retourner vers Ichigo pour lui parler mais son chef d'équipe était déjà prêt de lui, en tenue complète, l'air fâché.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te mettre en tenue ? Quand l'alarme sonne, on a 5 minutes pour s'équiper et partit en intervention ! Bouge-toi ! cria Ichigo avant de courir vers la sortie.

Grimmjow réagit instinctivement à l'ordre de son chef d'équipe et couru à son casier. Sa peau toujours mouillée lui donnait du fil à retordre pour enfiler ses vêtements et c'est en grognant de frustration qu'il rejoint Ichigo près des bureaux. Là aussi, il régit par instinct et attrapa Ichigo par le coude. Il se retourna, furieux.

\- Mais qu'il te prend ? On a pas le temps, merde !

Grimmjow aurait voulu tout lui expliquer, lui préparer un long discours clair et concis, un beau speech honnête révélant ses sentiments complexes et son envie dévorante de n'appartenir qu'à lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, et il savait qu'Ichigo ne l'écouterait pas, de toute façon. Il avait merdé sur toute la ligne, c'était donc à lui de faire le premier pas.

Ainsi donc, aux grands maux les grands moyens. Il raffermît sa prise sur le bras du rouquin, le tira vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il possédait. Ichigo gémit de surprise mais laissa le bleuté l'embrassait fougueusement. Quand Grimmjow sépara leurs lèvres, celles d'Ichigo s'avancèrent pour en demander encore et cela fit sourire Grimmjow.

\- Désolé. Sincèrement. Je me rachèterais pour hier matin et je ferais en sorte qu'on puisse finir la nuit que nous n'avons pas terminé.

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête et ils partirent précipitamment rejoindre leurs camarades.

Tout n'était pas perdu.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous ! Après une longue pause, me revoilà ! Je reprend l'écriture de "blue panther", je suis entrain d'écrire la fin donc les chapitres vont arriver vite. Pour ceux qui lisent "révérence", je reprendrais l'écriture après avoir fini celle-ci. Merci pour ceux qui continuent de me soutenir. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A bientôt !

Asami

* * *

« _Désolé. Sincèrement. Je me rachèterais pour hier matin et je ferais en sorte qu'on puisse finir la nuit que nous n'avons pas terminé._ »

Et soudain, toute la colère et la frustration s'étaient évanouit de son esprit. C'était ridicule, presque pathétique comment en seulement quelques mots Grimmjow était capable de l'apaiser.

Ichigo n'avait pas accepté la micro amnésie du bleuté, il n'y avait pas cru au départ. Quand en se réveillant, il avait espéré discuter avec lui sérieusement de leur relation, ils étaient collègues avant tout, où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aller avec cela ? Que devraient-ils faire si cela était découvert ? Seraient-ils changés de sections ? Les conséquences n'étaient malheureusement pas négligeables. C'est en tous cas ce qu'Ichigo avait pensé durant toute la nuit, puis sous la douche, puis après avoir flanqué Grimmjow à la porte. Comme si sa raison prenait le dessus, jusqu'au moment où Grimmjow était devant lui, là, tout foutait le camp. Mutinerie totale. Plus personne sur le pont. Avec Grimmjow, tout n'était qu'instinct animal, que désir, un besoin de posséder qu'il n'expliquait pas.

En montant dans le van, il secoua la tête pour repousser ses pensées et se concentrer sur la mission. Il prit place près de Shin qui énonçait la situation en suivant le rapport sur sa tablette. Mais quand Grimmjow monta à son tour et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne pût empêcher son cœur de bondir. Merde.

\- La zone d'intervention se situe au nord de Tokyo, à quelques mètres de la zone rebelle. Déclara Shin en tapant sur sa tablette puis sur le tableau reflétant les informations pour qu'elles soient visibles à toute l'équipe.

\- Ah, fais chier, Adachi est une vraie plaie ! Se plaignit Tatsuki.

\- C'est la douzième ce mois-ci, ce coin empire de jours en jours. Statua Ishida.

\- C'est quoi, Adatchi ? Demanda Grimmjow.

\- _Adachi._ Fit Shin en montrant la carte. C'était un très grand quartier de Tokyo jusqu'au jour où des rebelles ont décidés de s'y installer. Depuis c'est une zone à risques, la police humaine n'intervient plus depuis que des agents se font enlever et passer à tabac.

\- C'est une bande de fou furieux, ouais ! fit Tatsuki.

\- Quels genres ? demanda Grimmjow.

\- Toutes sortes, des ours, des félins, des loups… rien d'exceptionnel mais cela ne les empêchent pas de nous les briser de manière quotidienne. Répondit Ichigo en soupirant.

Tatsuki avait raison, les rebelles qui occupaient ce quartier étaient insupportables. Irrespectueux de tout, ils volaient, agressaient les gens quand bon leurs semblaient. Thériens rejetaient par la société ou thériens rejetant la société, le dialogue ne suffisaient plus à calmer ses extrémistes qui enrôlaient les jeunes dès que l'occasion se présentait. Une vraie gangrène qui se propageait dans leur ville.

\- Quelle est la situation Shin ? La police humaine est t-elle déjà sur place ? demanda l'orangé.

\- Il s'agit d'une attaque thérienne. C'est l'horloger du quartier, M. Takaba, qui a passé l'appel après qu'un jeune soit arrivé en panique dans sa boutique pour se planquer de ses poursuivants. La police humaine est sur place, pour une fois, ils auraient reçus plusieurs appels aussi, les rebelles ont saccagés le quartier. Yamada a confirmé, ils sécurisent le périmètre le temps qu'on arrive.

\- Parfait. Je m'occupe de Yamada. Il faut agir vite, Ishida, tu pars en reconnaissance, on reste en contact, je veux que tu restes discret. Tu interviendras en cas de besoin. Inoue tu restes avec Shin dans le van, tu t'occuperas des blessés. Tatsuki, Chad, Grimmjow, sur le terrain avec moi. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut le moins de pertes possibles, notre priorité c'est de neutraliser les rebelles mais de les interroger d'abord. Compris ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et finirent de s'équiper.

\- On arrive dans quelques minutes, Chad et Grimmjow, vous savez quoi faire. Déclara Ichigo, d'une voix sérieuse.

Grimmjow resta interdit quelques instants. C'est qu'il savait faire son petit chef, le rouquin. Mais dire que cela ne l'excitait pas serait mentir, il adorait qu'Ichigo ne soit pas un chaton inoffensif. Il remarqua aussi qu'Ichigo avait tenté par tous les moyens de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ce détail le dérangeait un peu plus. Il se pencherait sur la question plus tard, l'heure était à l'action. Enfin !

Il imita Chad et rentra dans les cabines du van. Il n'aimait pas se transformer en public, aucun thérien n'aimait ça. Probablement parce que c'était le moment où le thérien était le plus vulnérable. Passer de deux à quatre pattes n'était pas si simple, les os se cassent et se déplacent, tout change en quelques secondes et il faut alors à la personne un temps d'adaptation. Si le changement était désormais quasiment indolore et ne durait que quelques secondes, il rappelait toujours à Grimmjow l'enfer de la première fois. La peur, le sang, les cris… Cet épisode de son passé sombre qu'il gardait profondément au fond de lui le fit gémir alors qu'il devenait l'autre partie de lui-même.

Ichigo descendit du van à toute vitesse alors qu'Ishida était déjà loin, en haut des immeubles. Il jura en voyant la scène. Bon sang, ils avaient foutu un bordel monstre. Les policiers avaient bloqués la rue dévastée par les attaques. Les vitres des boutiques alentours, les portes, les terrasses, tout était partis en vrille. Yamada s'approcha de lui, essouflé, et Ichigo soupira. Yamada était un vieux policier, beudenant et fénéant, qui en faisait toujours le moins possible. Mais c'était l'un des rares qui coopérait de bon cœur avec eux car si le Thirds prenait le relais, il n'avait pas à s'interesser à l'affaire. Ce qui était terriblement déprimant.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! J'vous attendais ! S'écria Yamada en trottant vers lui.

\- Où ça en est ? Demanda sèchement Ichigo.

\- Les rebelles sont encore dans la zone, un mur s'est écroulé après qu'on ait fait évacuer, tout le monde devrait être partie mais l'vieux de la boutique prêtant que l'jeune est resté là-bas.

\- Vous êtes allé vérifier ?

\- Et se faire tuer par ses bêtes ?! s'écria Yamada.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et lança un regard noir à l'officier.

\- Enfin… On attendait que vous interveniez…. Balbutia t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- On s'en occupe. Gérez les civils, que personne n'entre dans la zone. Compris ?

\- Bien, agent.

Ichigo se retourna avant que Yamada ne réponde, il fit signe à Tatsuki de le suivre et il passa derrière la zone banalisée en tapant sur son oreillette.

\- Ishida, tu vois des blessés ?

\- Je vois un corps dans l'horlogerie, je pense que c'est le jeune panda qui a alerté M. Takaba.

\- On y va. Shin ?

\- Personne aux alentours, ils ont bien vidé la zone pour une fois.

\- Bien. Tatsuki, on s'occupe de lui en priorité.

\- Je te couvre, boss.

Ichigo se dirigea en courant près de ce qu'il restait de l'horlogerie. Il devait trouver l'enfant au plus vite, des rebelles étaient toujours dans la zone et pouvait attaquer à tous moments. Il entra dans la boutique, arme à la main et tendit l'oreille à l'écoute de la moindre respiration. Il n'en entendit qu'une seule, laborieuse et entrecoupée de gémissement. Il s'avança en baissant son arme, derrière le comptoir gisait un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans.

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Ishida, évacuation immédiate. ordonna Ichigo.

A l'entente de l'ordre, le jeune gémit. Ichigo s'accroupit près de lui et vérifia son pouls et ses blessures.

\- Tout va bien, n'aie pas peur. C'est le THIRDS. On va te sortir de là.

\- Le Th-THIRDS ? répéta l'enfant.

Il était sévèrement blessé. Plusieurs lacérations apparaissaient sur son ventre, typique des félins. Il était couvert de sang et respirait mal, il était mal en point.

\- M. Takaba… Est-ce qu-qu'il…

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura Ichigo.

\- Je s-suis tellement d-désolé, j-je..

\- Tu lui dirais tout ça plus tard bonhomme, d'abord ? On va te sortir de là. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- K-keigo…Keigo Asano.

\- Ok, Keigo. Il faut que tu restes fort encore un peu, tu veux bien ?

\- O-oui.

\- Super. Répondit-il calmement. Ishida ?

\- Je suis là.

Il entendit un battement d'ailes et vit les yeux du jeune s'agrandir en voyant l'agent devant lui. Ishida était en effet impressionnant sous sa forme semi-thérienne. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'au reins, ses mains et ses pieds étaient des serres puissantes, son visage était effrayant avec ses yeux entièrement noirs et son bec crochus. Il paraissait redoutable, et ce, sans mentionner les deux ailes aux plumages dorés qui faisait sa taille en hauteur et en largeur.

Ishida s'approcha du blessé qui eut un mouvement de recul compréhensible mais que l'homme-oiseau n'apprécia pas. Ichigo rassura Keigo d'un sourire.

\- Keigo, je te présente Ishida, c'est un agent et mon ami. Il va t'emmener un sécurité, d'accord ?

Le jeune sembla dubitatif mais hocha la tête en se relevant. Il gémit de douleur alors qu'Ishida le prit dans ses bras et, une fois dehors, il prit une impulsion et s'envola vers le van. Une bonne chose de faite.

Il sortit rejoindre Tatsuki qui inspectait toujours les immeubles. Il allait contacter Shin alors qu'une forme sauta au-dessus de sa tête. Il aurait sortit son arme s'il n'avait pas reconnu le tigre massif qu'était Chad. Il lui sourit alors que le tigre le poussa en avant d'un coup de tête, une manière de lui dire de se bouger les fesses. Mais alors qu'il allait lui lancer une réplique sarcastique comme il savait si bien le faire, une autre forme arriva. Une forme qu'il ne reconnu pas mais qu'il le laissa sans voix. Une magnifique panthère des neiges au pelage gris, presque bleu. Elle était gigantesque, même pour une panthère, Ichigo n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir vu d'aussi imposante. Il resta subjugué devant l'animal qui s'étirait comme un chat, l'arrière-train en l'air et toutes griffes dehors.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Grimmjow était… irréel. En quelques minutes, l'homme-panthère était entré dans sa vie en défonçant la porte, sans prévenir, sans qu'Ichigo s'en inquiète, il lui avait gentiment offert le gîte et le couvert. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il serra les poings, et si Grimmjow ne voyait les choses de cette façon ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le doute lui rongeant le ventre, admirant l'homme qu'il désirait. Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Tout alla très vite.

Shin qui hurla dans son oreillette.

Tatsuki qui sortit son arme et tira.

Grimmjow qui gronda.

La douleur. L'hurlement. Le sang… Le noir.


	8. Chapter 7

L'air était doux près de la rive du fleuve traversant Karakura. C'était la fin d'après-midi, les couleurs orangés du soleil couchant se reflétaient sur l'eau, et Ichigo sourit. Il adorait venir ici avec sa mère, elle qui avait les cheveux et le regard aussi flamboyant que le crépuscule. Couleur qu'elle lui avait transmise. Son héritage.

Le kitsuné en lui.

Quand il se retourna, sa mère lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se pencha vers elle. Sa mère lui manquait tellement. Il sentit un objet dur dans sa main et regarda ce qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il fronça les sourcils, et garda l'objet sans comprendre, car elle souriait, comme avant. Avant l'accident. Avant tout. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle leva la main vers sa joue, puis son front.

« Ne fronce pas autant les sourcils, mon fils, tu es si beau quand tu souris. »

Surpris, il la regarda le regard humide. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il se rejouait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère. Mais il ne voulait pas voir la suite, l'accident lui revenait déjà assez en cauchemar et c'était plus que suffisant. Il soupira de bien-être en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir partir.

\- Mais, mon chéri, moi, je ne pars pas. Je suis toujours là.

Et elle avait raison. Elle était présente dans son cœur, dans ses rêves quand il avait besoin d'elle. Elle restait sa maman.

Il ressentit un frisson soudainement, les rives du fleuve commençait à disparaître. Il se réveillait déjà. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, lui murmura qu'il l'aimait avant de regarder encore la petite statuette en bois dans sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle signifait mais quelque part, il savait.

\- Une panthère des neiges.

Un cri de douleur retentit. Il ouvrit les yeux en reprenant son souffle, perdu. Il était allongé, au sol et une panthère énorme était devant lui, en train de se battre avec un léopard. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été distrait par Grimmjow, le léopard l'avait attaqué par derrière et lui avait lacéré le dos avec ses griffes. La douleur retentit quand il essaya de se relever, il se retint d'hurler, bon sang que cela faisait un mal de chien. Tatsuki arriva en courant près de lui.

\- Ichigo ! Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle, affolée.

\- Argh, mon dos, il m'a pas loupé le salaud.

\- Grimmjow lui a sauté dessus avant qu'il puisse te faire plus de mal. J'ai prévenu Inoue, elle t'attends dans KON.

\- C'est bon. Grinça t-il en regardant les deux fauves se battre. Les rebelles…

\- Le périmètre est vide, il ne reste que lui. Chad et Grimmjow s'en occupent, vient… déclara t-elle en l'aidant à se relever, faisant attention à toucher son dos le moins possible.

Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent des félins. Grimmjow avait clairement l'avantage mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Chad n'était pas tranquille, il restait non loin du combat mais son regard était fixé sur son coéquipier et non sur l'ennemi. Il se releva, près à intervenir et pour cause, Grimmjow semblait avoir oublier la priorité. Il s'acharnait sur sa proie, enchaînant coup de griffes et morsures. Ichigo stoppa Tatsuki subitement, Grimmjow perdait tout contrôle. Tatsuki le regarda sans comprendre mais en suivant son regard, elle comprit le problème. Il fallait intervenir.

\- Grimmjow ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! tenta Tatsuki en s'approchant.

Mais la panthère n'en devînt que plus sauvage, doublant de taille en feulant vers sa camarade. Merde. Chad gronda violement en protégeant le léopard de son corps massif, ce qui ne déplu à Grimmjow dont la proie venait d'être volé. Il s'élança vers Chad mais Ichigo intervint.

\- Grimmjow ! NON !

La panthère s'arrêta sans un bruit. Quand elle se tourna vers Ichigo, ses yeux avaient perdu toute humanité. Grimmjow s'était perdu en chemin, Ichigo jura. Cela arriva beaucoup chez les thériens, un choc émotionnel leur faisait perdre leur sensibilité et ils devenaient des animaux enragés, des zombies perdus entre leur instinct humain et animal. Mais cela ne pouvait pas arriver à Grimmjow, il était plus fort que ça, Ichigo le savait, il croyait en lui. Il avait besoin de lui.

Mais en voyant la bête avancer vers lui tel le prédateur qu'il était, Ichigo commença à douter.

\- Tout doux… Grimm… Je suis pas en état de me défendre mais réellement pas d'humeur à être manger… Essaya de plaisanter Ichigo alors que Grimmjow arrivait tout près de lui, tant que désormais ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ichigo n'osa pas bouger mais il eut le malheur de lever les yeux vers Chad qui s'occupait du rebelle et ce fut son erreur. Il sentit deux fortes pattes blanches s'abattre sur ses épaules et soudain, il fut étalé au sol, encore. Mais contrairement aux pointes acérées, ce fut une langue râpeuse qui entra en contact avec sa peau.

\- Que… Grimmjow ! C'est dégoutant ! Cria t-il.

Ce qui ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur la panthère qui entreprit de le couvrir de bave tout en ronronnant.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Dégage ! Ordonna t-il en essayant de s'enfuir.

Cependant, Grimmjow n'avait pas fini et il grogna en plaquant Ichigo au sol, s'allongeant sur lui de tout son long. Parfait.

Ichigo était désespéré, il n'essaya même pas d'appeler ses amis à l'aide. Tatsuki était hilare, alors qu'elle et Chad, tenant le rebelle dans sa gueule comme un tigre s'occupant de ses petits, passaient devant eux, rentrant au KON.

\- On va vous laisser, hein ! Vous nous rejoignez quand vous avez fini ! lâcha Tatsuki, un sourire en coin.

\- Très drôle… Répondit Ichigo, le rire jaune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un mouvement du fauve fit bouger Ichigo et il siffla quand son dos entra en contact avec le goudron. Ce qui fit réagir Grimmjow qui se redressa subitement en gémissant, désolé. Grimmjow scruta l'orangé, inquiet de ses blessures et pressa sa tête contre son bras. Ichigo eut un hoquet de stupeur, Grimmjow avait eu peur pour lui. Une boule dans son ventre se forma alors qu'il comprit pourquoi Grimmjow avait réagit d'une telle façon. Il s'était acharné sur le léopard car il avait attaqué Ichigo, et il en avait perdu le contrôle. Et maintenant, il prenait soin de lui, de ses blessures… Ichigo déglutit, une vague d'affection le traversant. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Grimmjow qui ronronna de plus belle en profitant de la caresse.

\- Je vais bien, c'est fini… Merci Grimmjow… Mais maintenant il est temps de retourner avec les autres. Tu te rappelles ? La mission.

Même si son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, il était bien avec lui. C'était simple, ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Quand on se transformait, l'esprit humain restait présent mais l'instinct animal ne se posait pas autant de questions. Il pourrait se transformer et tous deux, pourraient partir comme bon leur semblait. Ils pourraient vivre ensemble, sans se demander si c'était bien, sans travail, sans équipe, sans jugement. Ils pourraient, oui, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêt à en payer le prix. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Trop de gens comptaient sur eux. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se leva et que Grimmjow le suivit sans faire d'histoires.

Arrivé au van, Ichigo rentra directement alors que Grimmjow s'allongea nonchalamment dehors alors que Chad surplombait le rebelle, Shin trafiquait quelque chose sur sa tablette. Ichigo hésita mais rapidement Inoue le rappela à l'ordre et il la suivit afin qu'elle puisse le soigner.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait ses plaies, ils entendirent un grondement à faire trembler la terre. Chad perdait patience apparemment. Quand Inoue eut fini, elle lui fit son rapport concernant Keigo.

\- Ses blessures l'ont grandement affaiblis mais nous l'avons trouvé à temps. Il dors pour l'instant, l'interrogatoire devra attendre mais il sera transféré chez Ayu le temps qu'il soit remis sur pied. D'après l'analyse, ses blessures au ventre proviennent d'un félin, elles sont similaires à celles sur ton dos donc j'aurais été tenté de dire que le rebelle que vous avez arrêté est le responsable, cependant les lacérations ont bien été effectué par des personnes différentes.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument. Les léopards ont tendance à immobiliser leurs proies avec leurs pattes avant et à lacérer le gosier avec leurs pattes arrière mais c'est une défense. Le plus souvent, elles sautent au-dessus de leurs proies et attaquent à la carotide.

\- Ce serait donc un autre léopard ? Conclut Ichigo.

\- Probablement… répondit Inoue, hésitante.

Ichigo remarqua son hésitation et la regarda. Inoue avait toujours un bon instinct et il savait qu'il avait raison de s'y fier.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais quelque chose cloche. Les marques de griffes sont celles d'un léopard, j'en suis sûre mais la façon d'attaquer n'a rien à voir avec un félin...

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? C'est quoi qui l'a attaqué, Inoue ?

Elle hésita, puis soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je préfère ne pas me décider, j'ai besoin de faire encore des analyses avant de penser au pire.

Ichigo hocha la tête, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Enfin, le jeune était vivant, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il était temps de passer au suivant.

Quand Inoue et lui sortirent du van, ses équipiers étaient autour du léopard qui avait attaqué Ichigo. Allongé sur le dos, position de totale soumission, il semblait avoir oublié toute idée de rébellion alors qu'un tigre d'une centaine de kilos le surplombait. Voyant Ichigo arrivait, Chad attendit l'ordre tacite pour se mettre au travail. Ichigo lui fit un signe de tête et le tigre se mit à gronder à faire trembler la terre, ordonnant au léopard de se transformer. Ce dernier reprit forme humaine et Chad recula pour le laisser se relever avant de rentrer dans le van pour lui aussi redevenir civilisé alors ses équipiers s 'occupaient du jeune homme. Ichigo admira le corps svelte de l'homme, il s'avérait que son agresseur n'était pas mal du tout maintenant qu'il paraissait inoffensif. Brun avec de grands yeux dorés, il gardait un sourire satisfait alors qu'il était entouré d'agents, et dieu sait qu'Ichigo adorait les têtes brulés. Il s'approcha de lui quand un grognement l'arrêta. Grimmjow s'était relever et fit reculer Ichigo en se pressant contre ses jambes mais Ichigo n'avait pas le temps pour ses conneries. Il soupira, ses équipiers le fixant les sourcils froncés. Oui, il savait, Grimmjow agissait bizarrement. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Oui, il s'en doutait. Et, oui, ça lui faisait peur. Il se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Ishida.

\- Je vais aider Grimmjow… Sa partenaire n'est pas là donc pour le moment, je lui filerais les soins post-transformation. Annonça t-il en se dirigeant vers le van. Je vous laisse l'installer.

Ses équipiers acquiescèrent alors que le jeune léopard lui répondit.

\- C'est bien dommage, je t'aurais bien laissé me fouiller mais je ne voudrais pas me faire bouffer par Mr Susceptible ! Lacha t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel alors que Grimmjow se retournait en grognant. Il regarda ses équipiers qui étaient partagés entre le rire et l'inquiétude. Il soupira en appelant Grimmjow et le suivit dans une des cabines dont Chad et Shin étaient déjà sortis. Ichigo soutînt Grimmjow alors que son corps reprenait forme humaine. Il grimaça au bruit des os qui claquèrent, il savait la douleur que la transformation provoquait mais il fut rassuré de voir que Grimmjow assurait comme un chef, se changeant rapidement. Un sentiment de fierté lui vînt mais il le refoula. Tout en Grimmjow éveillait un sentiment, une sensation différente. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était lié au bleuté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Assis près de lui, il se sentit las soudainement. Grimmjow lui sourit, ses yeux redevenu humain, lui aussi paraissait exténué. Ichigo lui tendit son uniforme et l'aide à s'habiller puis lui donna une barre vitaminé et un soda. Grimmjow le remercie d'une voix rauque et se laissa aller contre la paroi du van en regardant Ichigo.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Grimmjow.

\- Bien, Inoue a soigné mon dos, je n'aurais plus rien d'ici ce soir…

\- Tant mieux…

Un silence régna dans l'habitacle, aucun des deux n'osait brisé le calme. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à se dire, et ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure… murmura Ichigo.

\- Merci à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé… je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais…

\- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il m'aurait bouffé tu sais… On a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte ?

Grimmjow ricana et lui sourit. Il le trouvait beau. Ichigo ressentit encore des papillons dans son ventre et il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ok, on est quitte. Déclara Grimmjow en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Mais cela n'empêche qu'on doit parler.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais on verra ça plus tard, on a encore du travail. répondit Ichigo en sortant de la cabine.

\- Je l'avais presque oublié, lui…

Ichigo souriait toujours quand il se retrouva devant le jeune léopard qui persistait à rester muet face aux questions des autres agents, les rendant extrêmement nerveux. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver au QG sans savoir s'il était un membre des rebelles ou juste un vagabond de pacotille. C'est frustré que Tatsuki laissa sa place au rouquin.

\- Il ne veut parler qu'à toi… A croire que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil...

\- Il cherche à nous mettre à bout, c'est pas le premier à essayer. Laisse moi faire, merci Tats !

Il s'assit face au jeune qui sourit en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Yep. Sourit-il en regardant derrière Ichigo, où Grimmjow se tenait debout adossé au mur.

\- Arrête de jouer au con, minus, et déballe ce que t'as à nous dire. Grogna Grimmjow.

\- Minus, il a un prénom ! Répliqua t-il avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse répondre.

\- Grimmjow… S'il te plaît. Demanda silencieusement Ichigo.

Le bleuté resta quelques secondes immobile puis alla s'asseoir près d'Ishida qui conduisait, les laissant seuls.

\- Il ne m'aime pas. Bouda t-il.

\- Il a raison. Tu ferais mieux de tout me dire et d'arrêter de jouer au plus malin…

\- Oh mais je sais, ma maman m'a toujours dis de ne pas jouer avec les renards.

\- Les mamans sont toujours de bons conseils. Sourit Ichigo.

Ce qui fit perdre son sourire au brun. Il semblait soudain mal à l'aise, Ichigo l'observa attentivement.

\- Tu as perdu ta mère, pas vrai ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua t-il sèchement.

\- Moi aussi je l'ai perdu. J'avais 9 ans.

\- Oh…

\- Un thérien enragé l'a assassiné devant mes yeux. Et toi ?

\- Ils étaient plusieurs. Une meute de loup… ils avaient pris le contrôle du quartier et, ma mère refusait de leur obéir. Alors ils l'ont punis.

\- Ton père ?

\- Pas connu. Toi ?

\- Il tient une clinique médicale, il s'occupe des familles victimes des rebelles. Si on avait vécu dans le même quartier, il se serait sûrement occupé d'elle.

Ichigo sentit le chagrin que ressentait le brun et il se relaxa. Il ne faisait définitivement pas partie des rebelles. Mais il restait tout de même un témoin.

\- Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Dit-il platement.

\- Ggio Vega… C'est pas moi qui ais attaqué Keigo. Répondit-il sur la défensive.

\- Je sais. Le coupa Ichigo. Quelques analyses ont suffis mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que tu faisais là, et moi personnellement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as attaqué.

\- Je vis dans la rue d'à-côté. Quand j'ai entendu toute la merde qu'il foutait, j'ai voulu aider… mais je suis arrivé trop tard et j'ai vu un mec s'envoler avec Keigo et j'ai cru que vous lui vouliez du mal et j'ai pas réfléchie…

\- Nos uniformes ne sont pas assez voyants ?

\- J'me suis pas concentré sur ça… et le prend pas mal mais le THIRDS, ici, on y fait pas confiance !

Ichigo vit ses équipiers revenir vers eux. S'ils les avaient laissé tranquille pendant l'interrogatoire, le van n'était certainement pas assez grand pour que même un humain n'entende pas la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Shin, intrigué.

Ggio leur lança un regard mauvais.

\- Ca veut dire que des agents comme vous, on en a vu avec des rebelles, et ils ne discutaient pas justice et lois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ichigo serra les poings et se pencha vers Ggio.

\- C'est une accusation très grave ça Ggio. Tu sais ce que tu risques ? Demanda lentement Ichigo, menaçant.

\- Je sais. Et si tu veux son nom, j'veux que tu me promettes de me relâcher. J'veux pas aller en taule.

\- Tu crois que c'est toi qui décides ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est toi qui mène la danse, Ggio ?

\- Aussi plaisante qu'elle soit, je ne peux pas rester en ta compagnie. Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, Vega. Ichigo s'est montré patient, mais on l'est beaucoup moins. Alors soit tu balances le nom, soit on te garde en interrogatoire aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Gronda Grimmjow, penché dangereusement sur Ggio.

Le brun baisa les yeux, pris au piège. Ils ne lui laissaient aucune marge de manœuvre, mais eux non plus, n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

Grimmjow ne tenait pas en place, et dire qu'ils laissaient partir ce petit crétin ! Alors qu'il avait osé s'attaquer à Ichigo. Pour ensuite lui faire des avances, non mais c'était le comble. Quand Ichigo avait accepté son accord, il avait cru halluciner, il était bien trop naïf, sous ses airs d'ange, le gamin était comme tous les autres vagabonds et Grimmjow ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance. Il savait reconnaître les vermines, il en avait été une lui aussi… Chad mit fin à ses pensées en toquant à la vitre de son bureau. Il était temps d'y aller. Après que Vega est balancé le nom de la taupe, ses collègues furent grandement agité et Ichigo alla faire son rapport à Hitsugaya en quatrième vitesse, leur ordonna de rester dans leurs bureaux le temps qu'ils soient convoqués. La nouvelle avait semblé tous les perturbés, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi.

Il suivit le tigre jusqu'au bureau de leur chef de division et une fois entré il ne put se contenir.

\- Bordel, es ce quelqu'un va finir par me dire qui est cet enfoiré de Gin Ichimaru ?! S'exclama t-il de frustration.


	9. Chapter 8

Le capitaine Histugaya parlait depuis de longues minutes. Cela faisait presque une heure que l'équipe Alpha de la 10ème division du THIRDS restait assise en silence, restant à écouter leurs supérieurs déblatérer sur l'urgence de la situation et de l'importance du témoignage du jeune léopard. Mais Grimmjow était incapable d'en comprendre le moindre mot. Car, au fond de lui, la panthère désirait sortir. Et ce besoin devenait de plus en plus pressant. Ses muscles se contractaient, son sang battait furieusement et il sentait ses crocs s'allonger quand il passait sa langue sur ses dents. Il fallait qu'il sorte, maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentative désespérée de se calmer mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Parce que, dans l'air de la pièce, il ne sentait que l'odeur du renard roux que sa panthère avait sauvé quelques heures auparavant. Elle l'avait marqué de son odeur, elle avait voulu le faire sienne.

« A moi » pensa Grimmjow, et une vague de chaleur l'envahit.

C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Et il était temps qu'il s'occupe de ses envies, et ce, sérieusement. Un désir tel qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être sain.

Ichigo sentit qu'on le fixait et se tourna vers Grimmjow. Il ne devait pas avoir très bonne mine à la vue de la stupeur sur le visage du beau rouquin. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et se leva vers son capitaine. Grimmjow n'entendit pas ses dires mais il soupira de soulagement quand Ichigo s'approcha de lui et le fit sortir du bureau en lui tenant le bras. Enfin, ils pouvaient être tranquille. Grimmjow avait de tas de choses à lui dire ! Mais il avait du mal à enchaîner les mots. Il ne savait pas où Ichigo l'emmenait, mais il s'en fichait, il avait juste besoin qu'ils soient seuls un instant.

Pourquoi les murs étaient-ils si flous ?

S'arrêtant un instant, Ichigo posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Grimmjow, le fixant sévèrement de ses yeux ambrés. Des yeux si beaux… Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi flamboyants, on aurait dit des petites flammes… au caramel. Grimmjow n'aimait pas le sucré mais le caramel, il adorait. Il essaya de le dire à Ichigo, mais sa langue semblait peser des tonnes. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur quelque chose et décida de baisser les yeux sur les lèvres du rouquin qui s'agitaient un peu trop à son goût. Il s'avança vers elles, oui, il avait envie de l'embrasser parce qu'il savait qu'Ichigo embrassait très bien. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Sauf qu'Ichigo ne semblait pas de cet avis… Il se retrouva au sol la seconde suivante.

« Bon sang, Grimmjow ! Répond moi quand j'te parle ! » Hurla Ichigo, à bout de souffle.

Les murs avaient cessé de bouger sans raison, Grimmjow cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sans comprendre. Quelque chose clochait, en effet. L'avait-on drogué ? A sa connaissance, aucune drogue ne pouvait affecter les thériens. Il leva la tête vers Ichigo qui semblait extrêmement agacé.

« Tu disais ? » Demanda innocemment Grimmjow.

Avec un râle, Ichigo fixa Grimmjow, ses sourcils étaient très froncés, signe d'inquiétude.

« Tu n'a rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dis ?

\- Non… J'ai eu comme une absence… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu soufflais comme un bœuf dans le bureau du capitaine, c'était flippant. Puis, t'as commencé à me fixer et tu… hum... Hésita le rouquin.

\- J'ai quoi ?

\- Disons que tu t'es mis à dégager des… phéromones… en très grande quantité, je dirais même.

Grimmjow resta interdit. Il regarda sans bouger les joues d'Ichigo devenu rouges tout au long de son explication. C'était mignon.

\- Et… c'est reparti. Dis, Grimmjow, à quoi tu joues exactement ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu ne le sens pas, pas vrai ? Tu vas bien, t'es sûr ?

\- Je sais pas… Je me sens… étrange.

\- Etrange comment ? Attend, on doit pas rester là, il faut t'isoler.

\- M'isoler ?!

\- Tu vas attirer du monde avec ton bordel là ! C'est déjà très dur pour moi de rester près de toi sans craquer alors…

Grimmjow renifla l'air, il ne sentait rien. Des phéromones ? Oh bon sang, il commençait à comprendre. Ichigo avait raison, s'il restait là, il allait se faire monter comme une chienne en chaleur. Il tenta de se lever brusquement mais le monde se remit à tourner et il trébucha sur Ichigo qui le rattrapa de justesse. S'accrochant à ses bras musclés, Grimmjow lâcha un gémissement en frottant son nez contre la nuque du rouquin. Dieu qu'il sentait bon. Il sentit Ichigo frémir et il releva la tête quand il nota l'érection qui gonflait l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Il lui faisait de l'effet et l'adorait ça. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Ichigo, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, on ne voyait plus de couleur tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées de désir. Comment ne pas en profiter ?

Ichigo ne put réagir devant l'air prédateur de Grimmjow. Bon sang, il tremblait d'excitation, son odeur et son regard… Il allait brûler de désir. Grimmjow lui fit son sourire de canaille et quand, encore, il tenta de l'embrasser, Ichigo ne put rien faire. Dès que leurs lèvres se connectèrent, leur désir s'enflamma derechef. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait que leurs deux corps enlacés. Grimmjow lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il se laissa gémir, son corps était totalement soumis à la force d'attraction que dégageait Grimmjow. Son sexe était dur comme du diamant, il avait besoin de friction, il avait besoin qu'il le touche et de le toucher. Il passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux bleus tout en continuant de gémir et de se frotter contre son partenaire qui grondait de plaisir. Aveuglés par la luxure et la terrible envie de s'unir, aucun des deux agents ne remarquèrent les personnes présentes.

Notamment une certaine légiste qui était assez remonté.

Ils ne sentirent pas non plus le saut d'eau glacé arriver. Par contre, l'après coup fut une autre histoire.

Ayu avait senti la montée de phéromones avant qu'elle n'atteigne son paroxysme. Elle connaissait les signes avant-coureurs et cela ne trompait jamais. Puis, quand une petite interne était venue la voir toute penaude, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer que ses patients avaient tous été touché par la vague d'excitation sexuelle et que ça allait mal finir, elle s'était promis de faire passer aux responsables, un sale quart d'heures.

Comble de l'ironie, un des responsables était son emmerdeur ponctuel. Qui était apparemment en train de forniquer avec son partenaire dans un couloir du 10ème. La tension était palpable et les deux agents semblaient avoir perdu toute notion de raison. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, avait-elle donc dit.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux agents, après avoir grogné, râlé, pleurniché puis boudé, s'était retrouvé chacun sur un lit d'observation. En quarantaine.

\- Pourquoi tu nous mets en quarantaine ? S'indigna Ichigo.

\- Vous étiez un peu occupés tout à l'heure pour remarquer l'effet que vous aviez sur les autres thérians. Ça a failli virer à la catastrophe. On n'a pas besoin d'orgie générale au QG, faites vos soirées bizarres ailleurs !

Ce qui avait pour effet de les faire taire pour un bon moment. Ichigo était à deux doigts du caprice et Grimmjow préférait ne rien dire. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir agi ainsi, pourtant, une part de lui savait qu'il avait eu une réaction… normale ? Il n'arrivait pas à qualifier son acte qui lui avait paru si naturel.

Les internes humains, fatalement, les autres étaient encore trop fébriles pour les approcher leur firent passer plusieurs tests. Ichigo soupira, cela lui semblait durer une éternité. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, et de parler à Grimmjow de ce qui s'était passé. Il pensait que cela pouvait très bien se régler, de manière adulte. Et pas forcément dans un lit, il gardait un très bon souvenir d'un moment passé sur son canapé. Il soupira encore une fois, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait toujours une érection douloureuse et personne ne le laissait en paix.

De temps en temps, il tournait la tête pour observer Grimmjow. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'Ayu les avait traîné dans son laboratoire. Il soupira et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller sans lâcher Grimmjow des yeux. Il le trouvait beau. Sexy, viril, si masculin. Son regard détailla chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses cheveux bleus en bataille, dont ses mains avaient le souvenir, si soyeux. Ses yeux de la même couleur, d'un bleu arctique mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé froid. Il ne rappela de son regard de prédateur et son sexe tresaillit. Il avait été une proie pendant quelques instants, une proie qui aurait rêver se faire dévorer. Il aurait pu s'offrir totalement et attendre sa sentence avec exaltation. Il en avait tellement envie, ses lèvres laissaient échapper un soupir, différent des précédents, et Grimmjow tourna vers lui ses yeux pleins d'azur. Et pendant une seconde, l'attraction revînt de plus belle. Le monde autour d'eux se dissipa. Une seconde, un battement de cœurs, un clignement de cils. Juste eux deux dans ce vaste monde, et leur désir de s'unir plus fort que tout.

Et encore une fois, ils furent interrompus.

Les machines autour d'eux se mirent à clignoter et à biper dans un capharnaüm incessant. Ichigo soupira de toute son âme et Grimmjow lança un regard assassin à la legiste qui apparut.

\- Pas d'affolement, jeunes gens, ce n'est qu'une montée de phéromones. Dit-elle aux internes qui couraient vers les machines.

\- On va encore rester ici longtemps ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Je viens d'avoir vos résultats, Ichigo, je dois vous parler de l'incident. Ensuite, vous serez libre de partir. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Enfin… soupira-t-il.

Ayu le regarda amusée puis se tourna vers Grimmjow.

\- On ne s'est encore jamais vu, je crois. Je suis Ayu Natsume, légiste en chef et responsable de l'aire médicale de cette division.

\- Enchanté. Répondit-il en un hochement de tête.

\- Je suppose que vous avez des questions par rapport à votre réaction de tout à l'heure ?

\- En effet.

\- Il n'y a pas la mer à boire, vraiment… se plaignit Ichigo.

Ayu leva les yeux au ciel et donna une petite baffe sur la tête d'Ichigo.

\- Au contraire, c'est important. Imbécile. Le gronda-t-elle.

\- Important ? Vous voulez dire que c'est grave ? S'inquiéta Grimmjow.

\- … Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Les deux agents se regardèrent un instant puis se concentrèrent sur l'explication de la jeune légiste.

\- D'après vos analyses sanguines, Grimmjow a été le premier à dégager un haut taux de phéromones. C'est un acte naturel pour vous, thérians. Tout comme les animaux dont vous êtes en partie constitué, vous dégagez des phéromones afin d'attirer votre partenaire pour s'accoupler. Le seul problème, hormis le fait que je suppose que Grimmjow n'essayait pas d'attirer ton attention, Ichigo, dans le bureau de Toshiro, et surtout pas en pleine réunion. Le taux est anormal. Il est bien trop élevé. L'effet s'est fait ressentir dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Grimmjow.

\- C'est la question que je me suis posé. Comment, sans prévenir, tu as pu ressentir le besoin de t'unir à Ichigo ? J'ai donc décidé de remonter un peu plus loin, donc votre rapport de mission.

\- Mais il n'y a rien eu… A part l'attaque de la panthère mais…

\- Putain… jura Grimmjow.

\- Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Sourit Ayu.

\- Je pense oui…

\- Hein ?

\- Ichigo, quand Grimmjow t'a sauvé de l'attaque, il a eu quel comportement ? Demanda Ayu.

\- Euh… un comportement… affectueux ? Tenta Ichigo.

Grimmjow jura.

\- Je t'ai marqué. Répondit-il brusquement, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Marqué ? Murmura Ichigo. Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas marquer une personne sans son consentement !

\- Théoriquement, non. Cependant, Grimmjow n'a pas terminé le rituel, il ne t'a pas mordu, c'est pour cela que ça a fonctionné. Et il est indéniable qu'il y a une attirance entre vous. C'est aussi la cause de votre crise d'exhibitionnisme dans le couloir. La panthère de Grimmjow souffrait de ne pas avoir terminé ce qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Donc, il allait me mordre ?! S'étrangla Ichigo.

\- Heureux que l'idée t'horrifie autant. Répondit sèchement Grimmjow.

Ichigo resta muet devant la froideur de son partenaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait lui en vouloir. Il était sacrement surpris d'une telle révélation. Il avait été à des années lumières d'imaginer une imprégnation entre Grimmjow et lui. Leur attirance était certes forte, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils puissent être compagnons pour le reste de leurs vies…

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Peut-on rentrer chez nous ? Le coupa Grimmjow.

Ayu sortit une boîte de pilule de sa poche et lui tendit.

\- Ce sont des suppressants, ils sont utilisés pour calmer les montées de phéromones. Elles ne les annulent pas complétement mais je vous conseille fortement de prendre un comprimé avant de traverser les bâtiments du THIRDS. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je fournirais une explication valable à Toshiro, il n'a pas besoin de savoir tant que la marque n'est pas complète et je vous suggère de garder ça pour vous.

Ayu garda le silence quelques secondes, analysant leurs réactions et hésita à prendre parti à cette situation.

\- Je pense qu'il serait prudent pour vous d'en parler. Grimmjow, ta panthère risque d'être instable pendant quelques jours.

\- Il n'y a pas une solution ?

\- Vous avez deux options qui s'offrent à vous. Soit vous vous évitez jusqu'à ce que la marque olfactive disparaisse, soit vous complétez la marque.

\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par marque olfactive ?

\- Il ne t'a pas mordu, il t'a marqué de son odeur, cela veut dire que les autres thérians qui tenteront de t'approcher sentiront que tu n'es pas libre.

\- Ils seront que c'est Grimmjow ? Paniqua-t-il soudain.

\- Non. Ils sentiront son type et sa force.

\- Ma force ? Demanda Grimmjow.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que les thérians fraîchement marqué attirent les mâles dominants. C'est un phénomène connu. Les dominants sentent la force du partenaire et décident de se battre ou non pour conquérir le ou la marqué.

A l'idée qu'un autre le mette au défi pour Ichigo, Grimmjow sentit ses crocs s'allonger mais ne montra rien.

\- Mais si on complète la marque, c'est bien pour la vie ?

\- Oui, Ichigo. C'est pour cela que je vous conseille d'en parler.

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, troublé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne rajouterais qu'une seule chose : on ne marque pas quelqu'un au hasard. Cela n'arrive pas aussi simplement. N'ignorez pas le lien que vous partagez, la vie est trop courte pour ignorer son cœur.

Grimmjow remarqua le regard profondement triste de la légiste et su qu'elle ne disait pas des paroles en l'air.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, puis Ayu les laissa partir.

Ichigo était perdu. Il savait que Grimmjow ressentait la même chose mais il aurait aimé qu'il le partage. Il sentait son besoin de ses bras et son rejet l'accabla encore plus.

Comment une personne qui n'existait pas dans sa vie hier, pouvait ainsi désormais prendre une telle place qu'il ne s'imaginait pas s'endormir avec un autre que lui cette nuit ?


	10. Chapter 9

Chap 9

 _« Je ne rajouterais qu'une seule chose : on ne marque pas quelqu'un au hasard. Cela n'arrive pas aussi simplement. N'ignorez pas le lien que vous partagez, la vie est trop courte pour ignorer son cœur. »_

Merde.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ?

Une empreinte…

Une marque…

Une malédiction…

Une prison.

 _« Mummy, why do you love Father ? He makes you sad !_

 _\- Honey, one day, you'll understand that to love someone is not always meaning that you'll make them happy._

 _\- Then, I do not want to be in love. I will never, ever, love someone ! And I'll never make people sad. You're enough for me, Mummy ! »*_

Comme celle que son père a créé pour sa mère.

Alors qu'un juron sortait de sa bouche, Grimmjow replongea la tête sous l'eau et effectua un demi-tour parfait avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'il nagea, qu'il accumulait les longueurs dans la piscine du THIRDS. Ses pas l'avait amené au sommet de la tour centrale du THIRDS, au 10ème étage du Seireitei, là où le calme régnait en permanence. Avec ces piscines olympiques et le toit ouvrant. L'endroit était parfait pour ne retrouver son calme. Entre le ciel et l'eau chlorée, plus rien alors n'existait vraiment.

C'est dans cet océan de bleu qu'Ichigo le retrouva. Il avait d'abord décidé de le laisser seul, il sentait grâce à leur connexion que la panthère avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais lui, il avait besoin de ses bras. Il résista une heure et monta le rejoindre. Et quand il s'arrêta au bord du bassin, il fut subjugué. Même dans l'eau, Grimmjow possédait une grâce émouvante. Il semblait être dans son élément, comme s'il ne possédait aucune limite, qu'aucune matière ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et Ichigo ne put détacher ses yeux de ce corps qu'il avait caressé, qu'il aimerait découvrir encore. Il se souvînt de leur première rencontre, du sentiment similaire qu'il avait ressenti mais qui l'avait pourtant agacé aux premiers abords.

Cette pensée le fit rire et Grimmjow remarqua sa présence. Ichigo souriait toujours quand Grimmjow sortit la tête de l'eau, venant rejoindre le rouquin au bord du bassin et se hissa, rien qu'à la force de ses bras, en dehors et se releva. Droit comme un piquet, il affronta du regard son coéquipier.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Mais Ichigo ne répondit pas de suite, il laissa son regard suivre les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux et glissaient le long de son torse. Il s'imagina un instant suivre leurs traces avec sa langue mais releva ses yeux ambrés et répondit avec une sincérité troublante. Il avait fini de se mentir.

\- Je pensais juste à quel point il m'était facile de t'aimer.

Grimmjow le regarda, choqué. Oui, il avait dit ces mots-là, ces mots maudits, qu'on ne dit pas si facilement quand on est un homme. Ces mots qui vous condamnent, qui vous tuent.

Et pourtant… Grimmjow le savait, qu'il aurait si beau de juste l'aimer.

De pouvoir lui prendre la main dans la rue, de pouvoir l'embrasser chaque matin, d'acheter une maison à la campagne, de se retrouver dans ses bras chaque soir et puis, lors d'une soirée d'été, il aurait mis un genou à terre et il l'aurait demandé sa main. Et cela aurait été si simple.

Mais la vie n'est pas simple. Et ils ne vivaient pas dans ce monde-là. Alors Grimmjow serra les poings pour s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

\- Retrouve-moi à ma voiture, au parking souterrain. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir les yeux tristes d'Ichigo. Il savait qu'il l'attendrait quoi qu'il advienne. Et ce fut le cas, quand, une fois séché et habillé, il descendit au parking et le retrouva appuyé contre le mur. Il souriait encore. Et Grimmjow aimait ce sourire.

\- J'ai réalisé une fois ici que je ne sais même pas quelle voiture est la tienne. Dit-il, amusé.

\- Le plus belle de toute, évidemment. Répondit Grimmjow sur le même ton.

Il se dirigea vers une magnifique voiture américaine et Ichigo le suivit en sifflant. C'était une splendide Chevrolet Impala noire, et elle semblait en parfait état. Comme si son propriétaire passait beaucoup de temps à prendre soin d'elle.

\- Quelle année ?

\- 1967. Répondit Grimmjow, tout fier. Monte, je t'en prie.

Ils s'installèrent et quand le moteur démarra, Ichigo sourit face à la mine enfantine de Grimmjow. Comme un enfant montrant son jouet préféré à ses camarades d'écoles.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Elle appartenait à un vieux gangster britannique qui s'est fait buter par des thérians en fuite. Quand on les a choppé avec Nell, le mal était déjà fait. Il n'avait aucune famille et la voiture était dans un sale état.

\- Qui est Nell ? Demanda soudain Ichigo, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Nelliel, ma partenaire. Répondit Grimmjow en lançant un regard amusé à Ichigo. Elle sera bientôt avec nous d'ailleurs ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est que la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue…

\- Donc tu as récupéré la voiture ? Continua Ichigo, se raclant la gorge, gêné.

\- Ouaip. Et je l'ai retapé, j'ai tout refait et j'ai donné à cette beauté une seconde jeunesse. Sourit-il.

Ichigo secoua la tête, amusé. La tension était toujours présente malgré tout, ils redoutaient tous les deux le lourd sujet qu'ils allaient devoir aborder. Ichigo ne savait pas quoi écouter : sa raison ou son cœur.

Parce qu'ils frôlaient l'interdit. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer entre agent du THIRDS. Que Kaien avait aimé Miyako et qu'ils s'étaient mariés en secret, empêchant deux êtres amoureux de porter leurs alliances en public. Aujourd'hui, Miyako n'était même pas enterrée avec son époux. Et c'était juste triste. Et Ichigo ne voulait pas de ça.

Et pourtant…

Un silence tendu s'installa dans l'habitacle. Grimmjow semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il était content d'avoir de quoi s'occuper les mains. Il inspira à fond et se tourna vers Ichigo mais le rouquin parla avant lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris les gars accros aux voitures… Commença-t-il.

Grimmjow sourit, il comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire, Ichigo voulait détendre l'atmosphère avant que cela ne tourne au cauchemar.

\- Parole de motard… C'est quand même bien plus pratique.

\- Ouais mais j'aime trop la vitesse. Et puis, j'aurais l'impression de la tromper, ma chérie.

\- Ta chérie, hein ? Railla Grimmjow.

\- Oui, la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée. Affirma Ichigo.

Ichigo laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il savait que les questions du bleuté ne tarderaient pas à tomber.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda doucement Grimmjow.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne comptais pas me marier et avoir deux enfants et demi avec une femme aimante.

\- Mh, en effet. Répondit-il en lui lançant un regard brulant.

\- Plus jeune, avant que je réalise que je préférais les beaux torses musclés aux belles poitrines, je pensais épouser Inoue. Je m'imaginais reprendre la clinique de mon père et élever mes enfants comme mon père l'a fait avec mes sœurs et moi.

\- Quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

\- Vers le lycée, quand tous mes potes fantasmaient sur Inoue et que ça me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce que je la considérais comme ma soeur... Et puis, j'ai rencontré Jérémy. C'était un étudiant français qui avait des yeux

\- Ouais, ça va, je vois le genre, merci. Grogna Grimmjow.

En voyant le sourire taquin d'Ichigo, Grimmjow lui tapa le cuisse et se reprit, sa fierté l'empêcha de bouder trop longtemps.

\- Et ta famille, elle a réagi comment ?

\- Ma soeur Karin a rigolé en me disant que j'en avais pris du temps. Yuzu, mon autre petite soeur, m'a dit que cela ne changerait rien et mon père... Mon père, entre ses blagues merdiques et ses élans de tendresse excessive, m'a dit qu'en tant que docteur, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur remède que l'amour, et ce, quelque soit la forme qu'elle prend.

\- Whoaw... Tu sais la chance que t'a d'avoir une famille aussi compréhensive ?

\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte à quelques occasions oui...

\- Et donc ton père est docteur ?

\- Oui, il tient la clinique de Karakura. C'est une petite ville au nord de Tokyo. Mes petites sœurs vivent toujours là-bas. Yuzu est infirmière et Karin est dans l'équipe nationale de base-ball.

\- Et ta mère ? Demanda Grimmjow, touché qu'Ichigo s'ouvre à lui.

\- Elle est morte quand j'avais huit ans.

\- Un thérian ?

\- Un ours. Il essayait de s'échapper d'une arrestation massive. Ma mère et moi on sortait du marché. J'ai traversé la rue en courant, pour être le premier à la maison. Et quand je me suis retourné pour l'attendre, elle était à terre, ensanglantée. Il l'a percuté avec son camion.

\- Putain… Souffla Grimmjow.

Ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge et Grimmjow prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est ça qui t'a donné envie de t'engager dans le THIRDS ?

\- Une raison comme une autre…

\- Une raison des plus nobles.

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, troublé, mais le bleuté garda les yeux sur la route. Il n'osa pas demander la raison de son engagement à Grimmjow, sentant que son histoire était bien plus sombre. Alors il se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard, s'il le pouvait et continua de lui parler de sa vie. Quand il redémarra, Ichigo entremêla leurs doigts.

\- Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad et Ishida sont aussi de Karakura. On était dans le même lycée. Quand je leur ai annoncé que je partais à Tokyo, ils m'ont tous suivis et, chacun pour des raisons différentes, nous nous sommes retrouvés au THIRDS.

\- C'est une sacrée coïncidence.

\- On était déjà une équipe soudée avant d'être affecté. Le capitaine Toshiro nous a repéré et a refusé de nous séparer.

\- Plutôt cool le gamin. Sourit Grimmjow.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas l'appeler « gamin » en sa présence. Rit Ichigo.

\- Sans déconner, il a quel âge ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est un thérian dragon, il ne vieillit pas comme nous…

\- Oui mais techniquement, déjà, nous aussi on a une durée de vie largement plus longue que les humains lambda. Argumenta Grimmjow.

\- C'est différent pour lui, disons que nous, on grandit comme les humains jusqu'à l'âge adulte où là, on se stabilise alors que lui met plus de temps à vieillir de manière générale.

\- Je vois… Vous êtes barjes ici.

Ichigo ricana à sa remarque. Mais il n'avait pas tort, à lui aussi, il lui semblait souvent que ce monde devenait fou. Il serra un peu plus la main de Grimmjow.

\- J'imagine que le Japon est bien différent que l'Angleterre. Dit Ichigo.

\- C'est un euphémisme ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri sur une autre planète parfois… Heureusement, il n'y a pas que des inconvénients. Susurra-t-il en serrant la main qu'il tenait.

Ichigo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était nouveau, ça, maintenant il rougissait comme une adolescente ! C'était officiel, le monde ne tournait pas rond. Et si l'ambiance était devenue agréable et taquine, quand Grimmjow se gara devant l'immeuble, Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

\- Bon, on va en parler ou pas ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Ça dépend de toi…

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? De cette nuit-là ? Demanda Ichigo, fébrile.

\- …Oui. Ça m'est revenu le matin dans les douches…

\- J'ai cru te haïr tu sais. J'ai pensé que tu faisais exprès… ou que ça comptait tellement peu que tu ne prenais pas la peine de savoir.

Grimmjow soupira.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des semaines… Je suis désolé, Ichigo.

\- C'est pas ta faute, quelque part… murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a plusieurs choses à prendre en compte.

\- Quelles choses ? Demanda innocemment Grimmjow.

\- Un certain article 175, premièrement. Répliqua Ichigo.

\- Celui qui interdit de manger des snacks en salle de conférence ?

Ichigo ricana doucement. Il avait pourtant la boule au ventre et se sentait plus près de pleurer que de rire.

\- On n'y peut rien, Grimmjow. Il y a des lois… ça va nous pourrir la vie et celle de l'équipe. Déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Et donc, tu proposes quoi ? Répondit sèchement Grimmjow.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent.

\- On pourrait oublier ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Un coup de folie, ça arrive… Et on avait bu, on n'avait pas les idées claires.

Voyez-vous ça, pensa Grimmjow. Il avait déjà tout organisé. Cela l'énerva plus que de raison. Pourtant, il avait encore plus d'excuses que son rouquin de lui dire adieu. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à ce que son père avait fait subir à sa mère. Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait aujourd'hui ? Si elle était encore en vie…

 _« Grimmjow, my child. My beautiful child. Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone – we find it with another."**_

\- Oublier ? Ouais, c'est sûr. C'est serait le plus simple...

Le silence qui régnait alors était étouffant. Le renard d'Ichigo avait envie de s'enfuir loin, le plus loin possible de la douleur. Ne sachant pas que de son côté, la panthère des neiges grognait, se débattait de toutes ses forces parce qu'elle avait son compagnon si près d'elle et elle ne comprenait pourquoi la raison humaine pouvait être si bête ! Ichigo prit une inspiration et ouvrit brusquement la portière pour s'enfuir. Il devait courir, avant que cela ne devienne trop dur de le quitter. Même si son cœur pesait des tonnes dans sa poitrine qu'il lui était devenu compliqué de respirer. Mais alors qu'il passait une jambe en dehors de l'Impala, Grimmjow grogna. Quand il se retourna, Grimmjow l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait remis à sa place initiale. A la seule différence que, désormais, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- … Sauf que, je n'en ai pas envie d'oublier. Grogna Grimmjow avant de plaquer sa bouche sur celle du rouquin.

* * *

*"Maman, pourquoi tu aimes Père ? Il te rend triste.

Mon chéri, tu comprendras plus tard qu'aimer quelqu'un ne veut pas toujours dire le rendre heureux

Alors je ne veux pas tomber amoureux, et je ne rendrais triste personne. Jamais, je ne serais amoureux ! Ton amour me suffit, Maman."

**"Mon enfant, mon bel enfant, l'Amour est notre vraie destinée. On ne trouve pas le sens de la vie par nous-mêmes. C'est à deux qu'on le trouve !"


End file.
